<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Upside Down by babykit87l</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689705">Upside Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/pseuds/babykit87l'>babykit87l</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Italy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Perspective, F/M, First Love, Gen, Love, M/M, Search, change, post-canon AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/pseuds/babykit87l</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>E se tutto quello che hai costruito sparisse come se non fosse mai esistito? Cosa faresti per recuperare la tua vita?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Giovanni Garau &amp; Martino Rametta, Martino Rametta &amp; Filippo Sava, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta, Sana Allagui &amp; Martino Rametta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Prologo</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fa dannatamente freddo per i gusti di Martino. E chi accidenti ha avuto l’idea di andare al campetto a tirare due tiri di pallone? Non ricorda di preciso tra tutti i messaggi della conversazione di gruppo con i contrabbandieri ma sicuramente non sua. E comunque è tutta colpa di Niccolò che subito ha accettato la proposta e l’ha convinto con due moine e un paio d’occhi dolci. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dannazione a lui! </span>
  </em>
  <span>È veramente diventato un </span>
  <span>sottone</span>
  <span> in appena due anni di relazione. Anche se pensandoci bene, quando mai non lo è stato?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>E ora è qui in questo campetto, semi buio e deserto, con gli altri che si passano la palla e lui sul bordo campo, con le mani nel giubbotto pesante, a tenere i punti: Niccolò e Giovanni vs Elia e Luca. Manco a dirlo stanno vincendo </span>
  <span>Gio</span>
  <span> e Nico. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Era meglio una partita a Fifa!” Borbotta mentre vede i primi fiocchi di neve iniziare a scendere e depositarsi sul campo di fronte a lui.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ragazzi sta iniziando a nevica’... torniamocene a casa che sto a morì de freddo!” Si lamenta a voce alta per farsi sentire. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che palle Marti! Facce finì almeno la partita, no?” Gli urla di rimando Giovanni, con il pallone sotto il piede per tenerlo fermo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Voi gioca’ te? Così te scaldi...” interviene Elia, pronto a un cambio di giocatore.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino rabbrividisce e si stringe un po’ di più nella giacca. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allora?” Lo incita nuovamente Elia.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Al diavolo!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Si dice, scuotendo la testa e correndo nella loro direzione, per poi togliersi il giaccone e passarlo a Elia che va a bordo campo, lasciandogli il posto.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Però voglio giocare con Nico non contro.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma te stai fori! Squadra che vince non si cambia e se permetti stiamo vincendo.” Giovanni se la ride e riprende a palleggiare attendendo che Martino si scaldi un po’ prima di riprendere la partita.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E giocheresti contro di me?” Si rivolge a Niccolò che lo guarda con un sorriso dispiaciuto. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Effettivamente... sì! Mi piace vincere Marti, lo sai...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maledetto! Te ne pentirai. Oh </span>
  <span>Luchì</span>
  <span> me raccomando, </span>
  <span>daje</span>
  <span> con quei piedi eh...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luca annuisce e riprendono la partita. Perdendo miseramente. Alla fine, Giovanni ha fatto un paio di gol e Niccolò ha parato il tiro di Martino che avrebbe potuto mandarli in vantaggio. E non sono più riusciti a segnare nemmeno un punto. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Siete delle merde!” Dice Martino cercando di recuperare il fiato. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma che merde, sei palesemente una pippa a giocare.” Niccolò ride, prendendolo in giro.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“È colpa di Luchino che ha le gambe troppo corte!” Si lamenta ancora.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ma che voi? Sei </span>
  <span>te</span>
  <span> che te sei fatto </span>
  <span>para’</span>
  <span> il punto dal ragazzo tuo...” Si sente subito preso in causa Luca.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sono d’accordo con Marti, pure prima, quando c’ero io, stavamo perdendo e qual è il comun denominatore?” Elia interviene, ridendo e passando il giubbotto a Martino.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ora possiamo tornare a casa? Ho bisogno di qualcosa di caldo...” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Così con il pallone sotto il braccio si incamminano verso casa di Martino e Niccolò, la più vicina al campetto scelto. Mentre attraversano la strada, un ciclista taglia loro la strada e Giovanni alza il braccio per proteggersi, quando il tizio quasi gli va addosso e gli urla contro di farsi da parte.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stronzo!” Urla di rimando Giovanni, voltandosi verso il centro della strada dove il pallone che aveva sottobraccio è rotolato via.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ci penso io...” Sospira Martino, correndo verso il pallone. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si abbassa per raccoglierlo e a malapena si accorge che un’auto sta sfrecciando a tutta velocità, nonostante il ghiaccio che si è formato sulla strada. Si alza di scatto e tira il pallone in direzione dei ragazzi. L'automobilista gli suona per farlo spostare, pur di non rallentare la sua corsa, e Martino affretta il passo verso il marciapiede.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed è un attimo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La macchina perde il controllo e il tizio tenta una frenata d’emergenza, Martino è già nella corsia opposta ma non riesce ad arrivare al marciapiede. L’auto fa testacoda e lo travolge, buttandolo a terra. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sbatte la testa.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La macchina finalmente si ferma.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>E poi il buio.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come quello di un cambio di scena, tra un sipario e l’altro.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si sente la testa veramente pesante. Fatica ad aprire gli occhi, soprattutto perché percepisce che c’è un sacco di luce, che sicuramente lo accecherà se li apre. Si fa forza e piano alza le palpebre, una per volta, e mugugna qualcosa di incomprensibile. Quando gli occhi si sono abituati alla luce al neon delle lampade attaccate al soffitto, si volta e si rende conto di essere in ospedale. Quello stronzo per strada doveva averlo preso in pieno. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maledetto!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ma si può correre per strada con il ghiaccio e la neve? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vede al lato del letto Giovanni, seduto su una seggiola e con lo sguardo al telefono. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Gio</span>
  <span>?” Prova a richiamare la sua attenzione e subito il ragazzo alza la testa e sorride.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh te sei ripreso. Hai preso una bella botta eh?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sì... Ma avete chiamato l’ambulanza?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, </span>
  <span>zì</span>
  <span>, hai sbattuto la testa sull’angolo della panchina ed è uscito un bel po’ di sangue.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Su una panchina?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sinceramente non pensavo cadessi a terra così, altrimenti non ti avrei mai tirato una pallonata del genere addosso...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma non sono stato investito da una macchina?” Chiede, provando a mettersi seduto, poggiato sui cuscini e si tocca la testa dove sente il tessuto di una fasciatura. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, stavamo giocando a calcetto con Elia e gli altri sotto casa mia... Sei ancora un po’ </span>
  <span>rintronato</span>
  <span> eh?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Strano!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh forse...” Mormora, poggiando la testa sulla spalliera del letto e sospirando piano. “Ma Nico?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, fra’... Niccolò, dai...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giovanni rimane un momento interdetto, poi chiede “Ma chi è Niccolò, scusa?”</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitolo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Capitolo 1</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma chi è Niccolò, scusa?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino alza la testa di scatto, con tutti i campanelli d’allarme accesi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cosa? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gli viene da ridere e scuote la testa, lentamente perché ancora fa male. “Mi stai prendendo per il culo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>No...</span>
  <span>” Lo sguardo di Giovanni è serio. “Ma di che stai a parla’, </span>
  <span>zì</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guarda che come scherzo non fa ridere, </span>
  <span>Gio...</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma non </span>
  <span>te</span>
  <span> sto a fa’ nessuno scherzo. Marti, davvero non so di chi stai a parla’...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo fissa e sembra davvero sincero. Troppo per essere uno scherzo. Non è possibile, non può essere vero. Come può non sapere chi è Niccolò. Lui, che lo ha aiutato quando ancora non stavano insieme e ha permesso loro di stare soli a Bracciano. Lui, che li ha spinti a tornare insieme con uno stupido nascondino. Lui, che proprio pochi giorni prima ha detto che Nico è quell’amico che gli mancava, nonostante volesse bene a Elia e Luca e considerasse Martino un fratello.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qualcosa non torna. Qualcosa non quadra.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tutto bene, </span>
  <span>zì</span>
  <span>?” Gli chiede, riportandolo alla realtà.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forse sono un po’ confuso...” risponde, abbassando lo sguardo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La conversazione viene interrotta quando la porta della stanza si apre ed entrano i suoi genitori. Simona sembra preoccupata e spaventata. Riccardo è più tranquillo, ma lo sguardo è velato di preoccupazione per lui. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tesoro, siamo stati davvero in pensiero” dice sua madre, avvicinandosi e accarezzandogli i capelli morbidi.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sto bene, mi fa male la testa ma va tutto bene, ma’.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dovete stare più attenti quando giocate però...” suo padre li rimprovera con fare pacato. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino gli lancia un’occhiataccia. Ancora si permette di mettere bocca su ciò che Martino può o non può fare? E sta per dirgli di farsi i fatti suoi come sempre, quando vede sua madre </span>
  <span>prendergli </span>
  <span>la mano e sorridergli, come faceva quando era piccolo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ma che cazzo sta succedendo? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tesoro dai, lo sai che sono fatti così. E poi è stato un’incidente, giusto?”</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tesoro!? </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>C'è decisamente qualcosa che non va. Da quando i suoi genitori vanno così d’accordo? Perché Giovanni dice di non conoscere Niccolò? E dove diavolo è? Perché non è lì con lui?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, giuro che non l’ho fatto apposta. Vabbè, </span>
  <span>zì</span>
  <span>, io vado. Chiamami domani quando sei a casa, okay?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D’accordo. Aspe’... il mio telefono?” Chiede prima che l’amico se ne vada.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giovanni tira fuori dallo zaino accanto al letto il telefono e glielo passa. Saluta tutti con un sorriso e sparisce oltre la porta. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abbiamo parlato con il medico e dice che, vista la botta, è meglio se rimani qui stanotte. Sei maggiorenne quindi non possiamo restare.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non fa niente, </span>
  <span>pa</span>
  <span>’. Non è un problema.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Però domani torniamo a prenderti. Cerca di riposare stanotte. Ci sentiamo domani mattina” interviene nuovamente Simona, accarezzandogli la guancia. Poi si avvicina e gli lascia un bacio sulla fronte. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suo padre gli lascia una pacca sulla gamba coperta dal lenzuolo, riprende per mano la donna ed escono anche loro dalla stanza. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sospira e chiude gli occhi. È tutto così strano. I suoi sembrano fin troppo cordiali tra loro e Giovanni, nonostante sembri sempre lo stesso, non sa come ma percepisce qualcosa di diverso in lui. E non capisce cosa.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prende il telefono e nota che ha un vecchio screensaver, uno che usava quando aveva sedici anni. Apre </span>
  <span>WhatsApp</span>
  <span> e cerca la conversazione con i contrabbandieri. Scende fino all’ultima chat, con un ragazzo denominato “tizio della palestra”. Ma chi è? Ma quando mai ci è andato in palestra? E in ogni caso, il gruppo con i suoi amici è scomparso.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entra sulla conversazione con Giovanni e non riconosce nemmeno uno degli ultimi messaggi che legge.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sospira e si lascia cadere sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi. È un incubo. Non può essere altrimenti. </span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ha troncato subito la conversazione e chiuso la chat perché sembrerebbe fuori di testa se continuasse a chiedere cose che nessuno sembra ricordare o sapere. Perché Giovanni pare non conoscere né Nico né Luchino? Come è possibile? E non si ricorda nemmeno del viaggio in Grecia... sta impazzendo. Ha tutti ricordi sfasati, quasi fosse stata solo la sua immaginazione. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riprende il telefono e va nella galleria delle foto. Guarda tutte le immagini salvate e non vede Luchino in nessuna foto. Non ci sono le foto con Sana in radio, né del viaggio in Salento con tutti. Non c’è traccia di Nico in nessuna fotografia. Sembra essere completamente svanito, come non fosse mai esistito. E se fosse così davvero? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deve assolutamente fare chiarezza. Vorrebbe parlare con Sana, ma è scomparso il suo numero sul telefono e non sa come contattarla. Riapre le chat e sembra essere sparita anche la conversazione con lei, però trova subito quella con Eva. Almeno lei esiste ancora. </span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Eva gli passa il numero, lo salva subito in rubrica, ma decide di scriverle il giorno dopo. È sera tarda e non gli pare il caso di agitarsi ulteriormente, rischiando una notte in bianco. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cosa che in realtà succede lo stesso. Non riesce a dormire, gli manca Nico, non sa che fine abbia fatto, avrebbe bisogno di lui, delle sue rassicurazioni che va tutto bene. Di abbracciarlo. Di sapere che lui sta bene. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si gira e rigira nel letto. La testa gli fa male e ha persino chiesto un analgesico alle infermiere. Alla fine crolla intorno alle 4 del mattino e dorme sì e no un paio d’ore quando poi entrano in stanza verso le 6 per prelievi e analisi agli altri pazienti della stanza. Quando poi accendono le luci, si impone di aprire definitivamente gli occhi, ma è ancora parecchio stanco e sente gli occhi pesanti, per via della mancanza di sonno. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In breve il medico di turno entra e lo visita, confermando che sta bene e può tornare a casa appena i suoi genitori verranno a prenderlo. Ne è sollevato, deve capire che sta succedendo e finché è lì dentro non può fare nulla. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando i suoi vengono a prenderlo si è già vestito ed è seduto sul letto con lo zaino già sulle spalle. Sua madre lo saluta e in breve sono fuori dall’ospedale e suo padre fa strada fino alla macchina. Sta per chiedere a sua madre perché non è venuta lei da sola, ma si blocca nel momento in cui si scambiano un bacio prima di salire in auto. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rimane impietrito e si riscuote solo quando sente la voce di sua madre richiamarlo per entrare nei sedili posteriori. Sale senza dire una parola e li guarda, cercando di capire perché si stiano comportando come se stessero insieme.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senti </span>
  <span>pa</span>
  <span>’ ma... Paola?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Di chi parli?” Sembrano tutti un disco rotto. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adesso non esiste più nemmeno Paola?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Paola Folena!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah una delle segretarie dell’ufficio. Che vuoi sapere?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non lo so, dimmelo tu.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In che senso, scusa? Che dovrei dirti?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino decide di vuotare il sacco perché questa situazione sta diventando ridicola. “Non so magari potresti dirmi perché le metti le corna con mamma. O lei lo sa?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Le corna? Dovrei starci insieme, ma per fortuna sono felicemente sposato con questa bellissima donna che è tua madre” risponde lui divertito.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sua madre ride, scuotendo la testa. “Cos’è, lo stai mettendo alla prova?” Chiede poi, voltandosi verso Martino, che è ormai completamente nel pieno della confusione.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, figurati. Stavo scherzando...” si affretta a dire, per evitare ulteriori domande. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quindi i suoi non si sarebbero mai lasciati. Nico non sa che fine ha fatto e Luchino non lo conosce nessuno. È tutto troppo assurdo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La macchina si ferma davanti al Ponte della Scienza e Martino sospira, già del tutto esasperato.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perché siamo qui?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marti ma che ti prende? Abitiamo qui da una vita...” sua madre sorride e gli accarezza piano il braccio.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah fantastico! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giustamente non c’è Nico, quindi non vive con lui ma ancora in questa casa. Con entrambi i suoi genitori.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deve parlare con Sana. È l’unica abbastanza lucida da potergli dare delle risposte delle risposte concrete. Prende il telefono e apre la nuova conversazione.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bene! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spera solo che Sana non sia un buco nell’acqua. Perché la situazione sta diventando insopportabile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E Nico gli manca sempre di più.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Beh iniziamo a delineare questo mondo sottosopra... Vi dico subito che ieri notte mi è venuta l'idea giusta per la conclusione della storia che ancora non era delineata e non potete nemmeno immaginare come finirà sta storia 🤣<br/>Intanto andiamo avanti e spero che questo capitolo vi abbia incuriosito 😅🙈<br/>Fatemi sapere che ne pensate perché è importante la vostra opinione❤️ <br/>Alla prossima settimana<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitolo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> Capitolo 2 </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>È seduto su una delle panchine del ponte ed è in attesa di Sana, che arriva poco dopo con passo deciso e spedito come suo solito. Lui si alza e le sorride.  </p>
<p>“Ehi, ciao! Grazie di essere venuta.” </p>
<p>Lei lo fissa per un momento e accenna con la testa alla benda che ha ancora sulla testa. “Che hai fatto?” </p>
<p>“A quanto pare ho sbattuto su una panchina e mi sono tagliato. Possiamo sederci un momento?” </p>
<p>Lei annuisce e si siede, sul lato più lontano da lui. È fredda e scostante, come prima che legassero e diventassero amici. Non è più abituato a quell’atteggiamento da parte sua.  </p>
<p>“Senti... è successa una cosa strana.” </p>
<p>“Cioè?” </p>
<p>“Sono sparite tutte le nostre foto, la conversazione, tutto.” </p>
<p>“Quali foto, scusa?” </p>
<p>“Le nostre, quelle in radio, quelle dopo l’esame di maturità, quelle in Salento...” </p>
<p>“Quando mai sei venuto in radio? E io non sono mai stata in Salento” lei lo guarda come fosse uscito fuori di testa. E a questo punto sta iniziando a pensarlo anche lui. “Non so che scherzo stupido stai facendo, ma sinceramente ho di meglio da fare quindi se è tutto, me ne vado.” </p>
<p>“No, aspetta!” La richiama, mentre lei si è già alzata e sta per andare via. “Senti, sai che fine ha fatto Niccolò?” </p>
<p>“Non so chi sia Niccolò...” </p>
<p>Martino chiude gli occhi e sospira. Si sta stancando. “Okay, si chiama Niccolò Fares, ha un anno in meno a tuo fratello. Puoi chiedere a lui che fine ha fatto?” </p>
<p>“Conosci mio fratello?” </p>
<p>“Più o meno... E Niccolò è amico suo.” </p>
<p>“Non credo proprio, di solito gli amici di mio fratello sono sempre a casa mia e non c’è mai stato un Niccolò come si chiama tra di loro.” </p>
<p>“È impossibile. Sono andati insieme al Virgilio.”  </p>
<p>“Mah, ti assicuro che è così... ma glielo chiederò. Ma chi sarebbe sto tizio?” </p>
<p>“È un ragazzo che ho conosciuto, ma è un po’ che non lo sento e non so che fine ha fatto.” </p>
<p>“Vabbè... ti faccio sapere. Senti, visto che ci siamo, invece Elia come sta?” </p>
<p>“Elia?” </p>
<p>“Sì, lo so che è passato solo un mese e mi avete detto tutti di dargli tempo, ma ci tengo a lui.” </p>
<p>“N-non lo so come sta... La botta in testa è stata forte, quindi alcune cose sono un po’ confuse. Tu ed Elia...?” </p>
<p>“Siamo stati insieme più di un anno... ci siamo lasciati un mese fa.” </p>
<p>Okay, questo è veramente la cosa più folle mai sentita finora. Nemmeno i suoi che stanno ancora insieme la batte. Elia e Sana?! Veramente?! </p>
<p>“Vabbè, comunque digli di rispondermi al telefono, che mi manca parlare con lui e possiamo avere un rapporto civile anche se non stiamo insieme, okay?” </p>
<p>“Sì, certo.” </p>
<p>“Grazie. Ora vado. Ciao!” </p>
<p>La vede andare via e vorrebbe urlare per la frustrazione. Niccolò sembra essersi dissolto nel nulla. Tutta la sua vita, tutto quello che ricorda sembra solo un sogno lontano. Non può essersi immaginato tutto. Giusto? </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Nei giorni successivi cerca di ricostruire la sua routine: scopre che all’università ha preso Scienze della Comunicazione invece che Medicina, mentre Giovanni è rimasto a Lettere Moderne, come già ricordava. Eva invece non ha proseguito gli studi e sta lavorando in un supermercato di Ostiense. E non si è mai lasciata con Gio, perché in questa “realtà”, non sa nemmeno come definirla, quell’infamata di dire alla ex di Canegallo di lui ed Eva non l’ha mai fatta e loro hanno saputo superare tutti i problemi di fiducia che avevano. Elia, che effettivamente conferma di aver avuto una relazione con Sana durata poco più di un anno, si è preso un anno sabbatico per capire cosa fare della sua vita. Di Luchino nessuna traccia. A quanto sembra non sono mai stati in Grecia e di conseguenza non hanno mai conosciuto Luca. Ha deciso però di cercarlo e vedere che fine abbia fatto, perché Giovanni ha detto che ne hanno sentito parlare quando erano al Kennedy. </p>
<p><em> “Ma parli di Colosio?” </em> Ha chiesto l’amico al telefono, quando la sera l’ha chiamato. </p>
<p>“Sì, Luca Colosio, biondino, occhi azzurri, piccoletto...” </p>
<p><em> “Sì, sì, ho capito chi... quello che stava con l’Argentina quando eravamo in quinto.” </em> </p>
<p>“Lui? Con Sophie l’Argentina?”  </p>
<p><em> “Ammazza  </em> <em> zì </em> <em> , che non te ricordi? Erano la coppia d’oro del Kennedy. Che poi non ho mai capito cosa ci trovasse in quel morto di fregna una così bona.” </em> </p>
<p>“In realtà Luca è simpatico e divertente...” </p>
<p><em> “Ma perché lo conosci?” </em> </p>
<p>Eh come spiegare come conosce Luca, se tutto quello che ricorda è stata solo la sua immaginazione? Una specie di sogno vivido e lunghissimo? </p>
<p>“Ci ho parlato qualche volta quando eravamo al liceo...” Inventa sul momento. Altro che parlare qualche volta, Luchino è sempre stato uno dei suoi migliori amici, il primo che aveva accettato Niccolò nel gruppo senza pregiudizi di sorta.  </p>
<p><em> “Mah a me m’è sempre stato un po’ sul cazzo...” </em> </p>
<p>E la conversazione è finita lì. E ora si trova davanti al computer a cercare informazioni su Luca. Non ci prova nemmeno a cercare Niccolò, perché è sicuro che non troverà nulla sui social o internet in generale. Riesce a trovare il suo profilo come artista su Instagram, dove posta i suoi disegni. È sempre stato bravo ma lo avevano scoperto solo in Salento quando aveva fatto loro vedere qualche schizzo e si era deciso a iscriversi a una scuola d’arte. È contento di vedere che almeno questo non è cambiato. Vorrebbe provare a scrivergli ma non sa da dove iniziare. In pratica non lo conosce, sembrerebbe uno stalker. Deve fare almeno un tentativo però, così apre i direct e prova a scrivere un messaggio quanto più semplice e sciolto possibile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quanto gli fa strano vedere Luca essere così formale e distaccato nei suoi confronti, nonostante la faccina sorridente. Prova a scrivergli ancora, sperando che non lo mandi a cagare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beh, è andata meglio di quanto pensasse, ma in fondo Luca è sempre stato disponibile. Magari riesce a recuperare un’amicizia che in questo momento non è nemmeno mai esistita, se non nella sua testa. E improvvisamente gli viene in mente che deve essere stato così per Niccolò, ogni volta che qualcuno ha minimizzato quello che gli succedeva, che relegava al disturbo i suoi sentimenti, le sue sensazioni. Come se fosse tutto frutto dell’immaginazione esagerata di Niccolò. Ora provava lo stesso, aveva davvero l’impressione che tutto quello che avevano vissuto negli ultimi due anni non fosse niente, se non un sogno.  </p>
<p>Si butta sul letto e chiude gli occhi, cercando di rilassarsi un po’. Non vuole andare in cucina e vedere i suoi che si comportano come due adolescenti alla prima cotta. Non che preferisca che litighino, ma era arrivato a un certo equilibrio e ora vederli così gli fa storcere il naso, non è giusto vederli insieme a quel modo.  </p>
<p>Senza rendersene conto scivola nel sonno e si addormenta.  </p>
<p>È tutto buio, si sente avvolto nell’oblio, quasi se stesse galleggiando nel vuoto.  </p>
<p>Rimane lì, fermo e stranamente rilassato.  </p>
<p>Sente degli strani rumori, gente che si muove intorno a lui, ma non vede niente.  </p>
<p>Una sferzata di bianco squarcia le tenebre come un lampo di luce e una voce che lo richiama.  </p>
<p>Chi è? </p>
<p><em> Marti. </em> </p>
<p>È Nico?  </p>
<p>È la sua voce?  </p>
<p>Si sveglia di soprassalto e la luce della sua camera lo acceca per un momento, infastidendolo. Vorrebbe continuare a dormire! Vorrebbe… vorrebbe solo sapere se era sua la voce che lo ha richiamato. Si sente male al pensiero di non sapere nulla di lui. Era solo un sogno?  </p>
<p>A volte anche i sogni fanno male. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il telefono squilla solo una volta prima che Sana risponda.  </p>
<p><em> “Ehi, ciao! Come stai?” </em> </p>
<p>“Ciao! Un po’ così... hai novità?” Martino si rende conto che sta trattenendo il respiro, lo stomaco stretto dall’ansia. </p>
<p><em> “Sì, ma non belle, credo.” </em> </p>
<p>“Cioè?” </p>
<p><em> “Mio fratello mi ha detto che non conosce nessun Niccolò, mai sentito nominare.” </em> </p>
<p>Martino scuote la testa e si morde il labbro. Per un attimo, ci aveva creduto che avrebbe ricevuto buone notizie. L'ennesima delusione. Niccolò sembra essere diventato un fantasma. Nessuno lo conosce, nessuno lo ha visto. Nessuno sa chi sia.  </p>
<p>“Nemmeno gli altri? Tipo Luai?”  </p>
<p>Cazzo hanno avuto un mezzo impiccio, è impossibile che non si conoscano... giusto? </p>
<p><em> “Conosci anche </em><em>Luai</em><em>? Ma quando vi siete mai visti?”  </em> </p>
<p>“Sana, li conosco, okay? Ti prego, mi rispondi e basta?” </p>
<p>Sente Sana sospirare pesantemente. Questo è un segno che si sta innervosendo. <em> “Senti, non lo conosce nessuno di loro. Rami mi ha detto che al Virgilio non c’è mai stato un Niccolò Fares, perlomeno non faceva parte del loro gruppo </em>” risponde poi, alterata. </p>
<p>“Scusa... È che non so come altro rintracciarlo...” Mormora, ormai del tutto privo di speranza. Se nemmeno i suoi amici del Virgilio lo conoscono, come può ritrovarlo?  </p>
<p><em> “Magari puoi andare al Virgilio e chiedere di lui... o andare a casa sua. Sai dove abita, no?” </em> </p>
<p>Che idiota! Certo che sa dove abita. Perché non ci ha pensato prima? Deve assolutamente andare a cercarlo dai suoi. Magari non sarà stato amico di Rami, anche se non sa come sia possibile, ma vivrà ancora lì o ci vivranno ancora i genitori. Un barlume di speranza si riaccende subito. </p>
<p>“Oddio, Sana, hai ragione. Grazie, non so perché non ci avevo pensato.” </p>
<p><em> “Figurati...”  </em> La può vedere alzare gli occhi al cielo e scuotere la testa.  <em> “Queste sono le basi dello stalking...” </em> </p>
<p>Martino ride, perché nessuno più di lui può e riesce ad apprezzare il sarcasmo di Sana. “Mi dispiace non essere venuto in radio quando eravamo al liceo. Avrei sicuramente lavorato con te e saremmo diventati migliori amici.” </p>
<p><em> “Addirittura migliori amici... come no...”  </em>ride lei, non credendogli nemmeno per un attimo. </p>
<p>Se sapesse che in realtà tutto questo è avvenuto, in qualche strano universo parallelo. Si salutano e Martino fissa il telefono per un momento, una volta chiusa la chiamata.  </p>
<p>È tutto completamente stravolto. Vorrebbe sentire Niccolò, parlare con lui e ridere insieme di tutto questa follia che sta vivendo. Per la prima volta si sente davvero solo in mezzo a tanti, come diceva sempre lui.  </p>
<p>Si sente davvero l’ultimo uomo sulla Terra. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Non è mai stato al Virgilio, nonostante abbia sempre saputo che per cinque anni Niccolò aveva frequentato questo liceo. Si guarda intorno e si sente stupido a essere venuto qui, non conosce nessuno e non sa nemmeno se Niccolò ha mai davvero frequentato il Virgilio, e se anche fosse, si sarebbe diplomato da almeno due anni quindi a chi potrebbe chiedere? Si sente davvero un idiota. Che poi, tra l’altro, non ha nemmeno una sua foto e anche se lo descrivesse magari potrebbe essere come tanti altri – anche se per lui Niccolò è unico nel suo genere.  </p>
<p>Prende il telefono in mano ed entra su internet, cercando “Niccolò Fares” sulla barra di ricerca di Google. Non sa nemmeno perché stia facendo questa ricerca, tanto sa già che non troverà nulla su di lui. Ci sono fin troppi risultati e nessuno dei primi è legato al suo ragazzo. Poi ricorda del video su Youtube dell’occupazione. Come diamine si chiamava? I concerti di Fares? Non ricorda di preciso così scrive quello che ricorda e dà l’avvio alla nuova ricerca.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Più di 30 mila risultati? Accidenti! Ci metterà una vita a ritrovare il video. Inizia a scorrere i primi risultati, gira la pagina e la sua attenzione viene attirata da un link che porta sempre a Youtube: “melancholy is a state of mind”. È un video amatoriale girato in una stazione, forse Tiburtina. E lo vede, con il suo maglione bordeaux e la camicia sotto. Fa un paio di prove sui tasti e si volta verso la telecamera ridendo. Poi inizia a suonare. E la riconosce, è la composizione del video che due anni fa aveva trovato su Youtube.  </p>
<p>Era stato in quel momento, vedendolo suonare che aveva capito che provava qualcosa per lui, non riusciva ancora a definirlo amore, ma a distanza di tempo... era già amore.  </p>
<p>E ora che sembra svanito e solo una mera illusione, sente di nuovo quel tremore del cuore che lo aveva smosso già all’epoca. Vederlo così concentrato sul pianoforte, che muove le mani con quell’eleganza, che aveva poi mantenuto anche nel fare l’amore con lui, è bello da morire. È nel suo mondo, dove niente e nessuno può ferirlo, nemmeno la sua stessa mente. E si innamora di lui un’altra volta. L'ennesima forse.  </p>
<p>Gli viene da piangere, mentre la musica cambia, diventa fiabesca e poi di nuovo cupa e più lenta, poi più forte e infine di nuovo lenta, sente le lacrime bagnargli le guance. Gli manca troppo, ha bisogno di lui. Lo deve trovare e sapere che sta bene.  </p>
<p>Alla fine del video, il gruppo di persone che si è radunato lì davanti applaude e lui torna in sé, come se quella bolla dentro cui si era rifugiato fosse scoppiata e si rendesse conto solo ora che qualcun altro lo stesse ascoltando. Niccolò si volta con un sorriso verso gli astanti, ringraziando con le mani giunte sul petto e il video si interrompe così.  </p>
<p>Martino si asciuga le lacrime, notando che molti studenti stanno uscendo dal cortile in quel momento. Riprende il video e fa uno screenshot alla prima inquadratura disponibile del primo piano di Niccolò per mostrarlo a qualche ragazzo. Ne cerca uno che sembri almeno uno dell’ultimo anno e ne ferma uno a caso. </p>
<p>“Ehi, scusa ti posso disturbare un momento?” Chiede, sperando di non spaventare il ragazzo. </p>
<p>“Ehm, certo. Che succede?” </p>
<p>“Tu sei in quinto?” Alla sua risposta affermativa, Martino gli mostra la foto. “Per caso hai mai visto negli anni passati questo ragazzo? So che veniva qui al Virgilio un paio di anni fa...” </p>
<p>“Non mi pare... Come si chiama?” </p>
<p>“Niccolò Fares!” </p>
<p>Il ragazzo scuote la testa. “No, guarda non ho proprio idea. Puoi chiedere a quel ragazzo là, che era rappresentanti degli studenti, magari lui lo sa...” E indica un ragazzo che riconosce essere Luai. </p>
<p>Che ci fa qui? Dovrebbe essersi diplomato... </p>
<p>Si avvicina prudente e lo richiama. Luai si volta e lo guarda con fare interrogativo. “Ciao, senti non mi conosci, ma sto cercando un ragazzo e mi hanno detto che forse tu sai dov’è...” </p>
<p>“Dimme... chi stai a cerca’?” </p>
<p>Gli mostra la foto di Niccolò. “Si chiama Niccolò Fares, veniva in questa scuola un paio di anni fa. Credo...” </p>
<p>“No, non mi dice niente il nome, non credo sia venuto qui a scuola. Però mi pare di aver visto qualcosa di sto tizio.” </p>
<p>“Dove?” </p>
<p>“Nun me ricordo zì... prova a vede’ sui social. Forse su Youtube...” </p>
<p>Che è esattamente quello che ha appena fatto. Bene, un altro buco nell’acqua.  </p>
<p>“Okay, grazie lo stesso... ma tu vai a scuola qui?” </p>
<p>“No, me so diplomato due anni fa... qui c’ho ancora la tipa però...” </p>
<p>“Sei etero?” Chiede senza nemmeno pensare alle conseguenze. </p>
<p>“Ovvio! Perché me stai a da’ der frocio?”  </p>
<p>Risponde immediatamente denegando con la testa e se ne va, completamente sconvolto. In questa “realtà”, se così si può definire, Luai non solo non ha mai conosciuto Nico, ma è anche etero. Che cosa assurda! </p>
<p>È tutto fuori di testa. E di Nico ancora nessuna traccia, se non quel video. Forse deve partire da lì, da quel video e chi l’ha caricato online. Aver visto quel video però gli ha dato la speranza, perché allora non è stato solo un sogno. Niccolò è reale. Niccolò esiste.  </p>
<p>Da qualche parte. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, inizia a delinearsi un po' meglio questa realtà parallela in cui è finito Martino. A voi le teorie e i commenti 😉<br/>Spero ovviamente che vi sia piaciuto e ci si legge la prossima settimana<br/>A presto<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitolo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Capitolo 3</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Si trova a Piazzale Socrate, su quel divanetto sgangherato che qualcuno aveva abbandonato lì da anni e che lui usa quando deve pensare e staccare da tutto. Sta provando a capire come contattare il tizio del video, ma non c’è la sezione </span>
  <span>direct</span>
  <span> o l’email segnata sul suo canale. Come si contatta una persona su Youtube? Potrebbe scrivere un commento sotto il video, ma la pubblicazione risale a due anni fa, magari non pubblica più nulla o è stata una cosa random che non è più capitata, quindi potrebbe essere una perdita di tempo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non si accorge che qualcuno è lì con lui finché non si siede sul divanetto e Martino si volta spaventato. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohi, non ti ho sentito arrivare...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me ne so’ accorto zì... che stavi a fa’?” Giovanni gli indica il telefono con un sorriso tirato.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino lo guarda e sospira. Si è allontanato da lui e da tutti i suoi amici da quando si è risvegliato in quel letto d’ospedale. Lo ha fatto perché oltre a sentirsi confuso su tutta questa situazione surreale che sta vivendo... il problema principale è che non sa se con Giovanni ha mai fatto coming out e dover affrontare questa cosa di nuovo gli mette ansia. È tutto talmente diverso che... che ne sa di come questo Giovanni potrebbe reagire al fatto che lui sia gay? Non può essere sicuro che si comporterà come ha già fatto. E se la sua reazione fosse diversa? E se lo allontanasse, se provasse disgusto nei suoi confronti? Non potrebbe sopportare di perderlo, anche se in una realtà differente da quella che ricorda.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Marti dai! </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una voce nella sua testa, che assomiglia fin troppo a quella di Niccolò, gli dà la forza di parlare.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sto... cercando di mettermi in contatto con una persona, ma non so come fare.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vuoi una mano?” È così tanto uguale a come si comporta il suo Giovanni che decide di dare retta a quella voce interiore.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, ti devo parlare prima e spero che tra noi le cose non cambino perché sei il mio migliore amico. Sei come un fratello per me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pure tu, </span>
  <span>zì</span>
  <span>! E l’ho notato che c’è qualcosa che non va... Dimmi.” Lo incoraggia Giovanni.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi prenderai per pazzo...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vabbè quando mai sei stato normale, zì?” Cerca di smorzare la tensione l’amico, sorridendo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh... okay, prima di dirti che sta succedendo, anche se pure io non è che l’abbia proprio capito, devo sapere una cosa. Ecco, t-ti ho mai parlato di... di ragazzi?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ragazzi in che senso?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ragazzi che mi piacciono...” Lo dice in un sussurro, tenendo lo sguardo sul panorama. È sempre difficile fare coming out per lui, soprattutto con Giovanni, la cui opinione è fondamentale. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no...” rimane interdetto per qualche secondo. “Ma stai a parla’ de me?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sorride perché è sempre la stessa reazione. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Assurdo!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “No, non sei tu... però ecco, mi piacciono i maschi. Non tutti ovviamente, cioè ho i miei gusti, ma sì.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei gay?” Chiede Giovanni, il tono di voce più freddo che fa tremare Martino come se si trovasse improvvisamente in un frigorifero. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino annuisce e prende il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia. E sente le lacrime inumidirgli gli occhi, ma si impone di non farne cadere nemmeno una goccia. Giovanni lo fissa con una faccia seria e le labbra serrata in una linea sottile. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Da quanto lo sai?” Chiede poi.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non lo so... però da quando mi sono svegliato in ospedale sicuramente ne sono cosciente.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giovanni si alza e sospira, facendo avanti e indietro davanti al divanetto. Martino lo segue con lo sguardo e capisce che ha rovinato tutto parlando con lui. Non doveva dire niente. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma tre anni fa stavi con la Passarelli... me stai a dì che hai finto?” Ecco cosa gli sta dando fastidio, la menzogna. Ma non stava mentendo, non l’aveva mai fatto, semmai piuttosto aveva omesso. Ma forse, anche l’omissione è in qualche modo una sorta di bugia. Chi lo sa.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, non ho finto... stavo provando ad essere come tutti gli altri.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, okay... e c’è qualcuno che ti piace?” Chiede infine con il sorriso che riconosce di nuovo come quello dell’amico di sempre, quello che gli copre le spalle e lo sostiene come solo lui sa fare.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino annuisce e sorride tristemente. “In realtà sono proprio innamorato, ma... è un gran casino Gio.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Addirittura innamorato? Ma di chi?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giovanni si risiede e Martino prende un respiro profondo prima di cominciare a parlare e cercare di riordinare le idee. “Mi sembra di essere in una realtà parallela in cui quello che io ricordo di aver vissuto non è mai successo. Hai presente quelle domande che ti ho fatto? Il viaggio in Grecia, Luchino, Niccolò... sono tutte cose che io ricordo ma che ho capito non essere mai successe qui.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cioè tu ricordi di aver fatto cose che in realtà non sono successe?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non lo so... cioè, i miei ricordi sono troppo vividi e concreti per non essere veri. Non è che mi ricordi pezzi qua e là che sembrano non c’entrare nulla l’uno con l’altro, come nei sogni.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cioè tipo? Cosa ricordi?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Due anni fa, tu ed Eva vi siete lasciati perché io mi sono messo in mezzo e sono stato un po’ un infame con lei, poi in estate siamo andati in Grecia dove abbiamo conosciuto Luchino e abbiamo creato un gruppo </span>
  <span>WhatsApp</span>
  <span>, i </span>
  <span>Contrabbandieri</span>
  <span> di Luchini, nel quale siamo io, te, Elia e Luca. Tu sei stato con l’Argentina per un annetto più o meno, poi sei tornato </span>
  <span>co’</span>
  <span> Eva. Io ho fatto alternanza con Sana, siamo diventati amici e lì ho conosciuto Niccolò, ci siamo messi insieme e sono due anni che siamo fidanzati. Ma a quanto pare nessuno conosce Niccolò, nessuno l’ha mai visto, né ne ha mai sentito parlare e io sto impazzendo </span>
  <span>Gio</span>
  <span>, perché devo sapere che sta bene </span>
  <span>e...</span>
  
  <span>e...</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, calmati. Calmati. Non c’è mai stato niente di tutto questo. Quel Luca che dici, lo abbiamo a malapena intravisto a scuola... Con Eva non ci siamo mai lasciati perché tu sei il nostro migliore amico e non faresti mai l’infame con noi, ogni tanto abbiamo problemi come tutte le coppie, ma è normale. E sto Niccolò non so proprio chi possa essere. Ma non è che l’hai semplicemente sognato e ti sei suggestionato da solo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, non può essere perché ho trovato su </span>
  <span>Youtube</span>
  <span> un video di Niccolò che suona il piano, la stessa musica che suonava due anni fa quando l’ho conosciuto. Non può essere un caso.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non l’avevi già visto sto video?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, mai...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Posso vederlo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino gli passa il telefono e Giovanni fa partire il video di Niccolò e alza le sopracciglia, lanciando ogni tanto uno sguardo verso Martino che si incanta alla vista di Nico che suona. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marti... sto video te l’ha fatto vede’ Eva un po’ di tempo fa.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, non ricordo di averlo visto. Non è possibile.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giovanni sospira e si morde il labbro, scuotendo la testa. “Come fai a non ricordartelo? Si era fissata che voleva imparare il pianoforte e ha trovato sto video che ci ha fatto vedere, dicendo che voleva diventare così e fare i concerti per strada insieme a me che suono la chitarra.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Io non mi ricordi niente di questo...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marti, fidati, ti sei suggestionato da solo. L'hai sognato e ti sembra che sia reale. Ma non lo è.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, non sono impazzito. So cosa è reale.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah perché parlare di realtà alternative è reale. A parte il gioco di parole...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senti, se non vuoi darmi una mano, va bene, ma non farmi passare per uno fuori di testa perché so che ho ragione, okay?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Va bene, okay. Ti voglio dare una mano, però non voglio che ti illudi su una cosa che non esiste.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Niccolò però esiste. Non è una fantasia. C'è un video di lui e io lo devo trovare.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giovanni annuisce poco convinto e gli fa cenno di sedersi nuovamente.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allora che avevi in mente?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sospira e si siede accanto a lui riprendendo il cellulare in mano. “Ho provato a chiedere a chi ricordo che gli era amico ma nessuno sembra conoscerlo. So’ stato pure alla sua vecchia scuola ma niente... è un fantasma.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E quindi?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E quindi non lo so... volevo cercare di contattare chi ha postato il video, ma non c’è la mail.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah... vabbè ma sulle informazioni del canale non c’è tipo un link a Instagram o boh... </span>
  <span>Facebook</span>
  <span> magari?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non ne ho idea...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giovanni prende il telefono dalle mani di Martino e inizia a cercare su YouTube. Smanetta per qualche secondo e alla fine trova un contatto. “C’è il link a Instagram. Puoi mandargli un messaggio da lì...” Gli propone poi.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aspetta, prima fammi vedere chi è sto tizio. Magari non lo conosce e perdo solo tempo...” Mormora, spulciando varie foto. È un violoncellista, alto e riccio, che a quanto pare sta frequentando un’accademia di musica a Roma. Okay, probabilmente lo conosce. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che gli scrivo?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Per un momento la sua mente torna a quel weekend a Bracciano quando Giovanni lo aveva convinto a scrivere un messaggio a Niccolò per dargli un ultimatum. E alla fine aveva funzionato, perciò chissà che anche stavolta Giovanni possa essere provvidenziale.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beh gli puoi scrivere ‘ciao, scusa il disturbo ma per caso conosci Niccolò e il cognome’.” Più o meno potrebbe esserci. Deve solo scriverlo con il suo stile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apre i </span>
  <span>direct</span>
  <span> con questo ragazzo e butta giù un messaggio che spera sia informale. Ha deciso di non mettere il nome di Niccolò, ma rimane sul vago. Lo mostra a Giovanni per una conferma definitiva, poi lo invia e chiude l’app. L'ansia è già a mille.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non passa molto prima che il ragazzo gli risponda e Martino sospira prima di aprire la notifica.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che dice?” Chiede subito Giovanni avvicinandosi in modo da poter leggere anche lui.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oddio! Effettivamente potrebbe sembrare un po’ uno stalker. Ma non può arrendersi adesso.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che gli dico? Mi invento una cazzata?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beh non puoi certo dirgli che un mondo parallelo stavate insieme... più che stalker ti prende per un pazzo. Chiamiamo la neuro?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah </span>
  <span>ah</span>
  
  <span>ah</span>
  <span> simpatico. Okay, fammi pensare...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma ci si può fidare de sto tipo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boh, mi sembra strano che abbia fatto un video a uno che conosci a malapena... però perché dirmi il posto se non fosse vero?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giovanni scuote la testa e sospira. “Questo sì... è già un inizio.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mica tanto...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vabbè però già sai che va al Santa Cecilia...” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh e che ci faccio?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giovanni lo guarda, sperando che l’amico capisca dove vuole andare a parare. Martino alza lo sguardo e sembra illuminarsi. “Giusto.… ci dobbiamo andare.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span><em>Ci</em>...?</span>
  <span>” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dai non fare lo stronzo, vieni con me. Hai detto che me voi da’ ‘</span>
  <span>na</span>
  <span> mano? Ecco, allora vieni con me e non rompe er cazzo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giovanni fa cenno con le mani di darsi una calmata. “Oh calmino eh, che mica t’ho detto i morti. Va bene, vengo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino si scusa e annuisce piano. Si sente sfinito da questa situazione e non sa come uscirne. Che poi, se davvero in questa dimensione, o come cavolo si chiama, non si sono mai visti né conosciuti, cosa gli dirà quando lo vedrà? E se anche lui fosse piombato lì e lo stesse cercando? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, okay, Niccolò gli ha fatto vedere troppi film romantici di Natale e si sta rincoglionendo. O forse ha solo bisogno di dormire. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Di sicuro ha bisogno di trovarlo e capire che cosa è successo davvero.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si trova in un bar di Ostiense dove si è dato appuntamento con Luca. Non credeva gli avrebbe riscritto e avrebbero effettivamente preso un caffè insieme, ma doveva immaginarlo. Luchino è sempre quel ragazzo simpatico e socievole che in Grecia aveva bussato alla loro porta per chiedere ‘asilo’ senza nemmeno conoscerli e alla fine si era persino fatto mettere dentro una valigia. Non doveva stupirlo, quindi, quando la sera prima aveva ricevuto quel messaggio su Instagram in cui gli diceva che se non era impegnato potevano vedersi e prendere un caffè insieme. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando lo vede arrivare, alza la mano per attirare la sua attenzione e con un sorriso Luca lo raggiunge sedendosi al tavolo che Martino ha occupato per entrambi.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ciao! Non mi aspettavo questo invito” dice, mentre l’altro chiama il cameriere per ordinare.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beh mi avevi detto che andavamo a scuola insieme e volevo conoscerti. Non sono rimasto in contatto con praticamente nessuno del Kennedy” risponde quando il ragazzo delle ordinazioni si allontana.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Io solo con due amici che però conosco da una vita... credo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come credi?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ecco...” non può davvero spiegare cosa è successo, non sa più se crederci nemmeno lui. “In realtà ho avuto un incidente qualche giorno fa e ho battuto la testa, quindi tante cose sono un po’ sfasate...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cazzo, pesante... mi dispiace!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Nah</span>
  <span>, figurati, sto bene. Tu invece come stai?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bene!” Risponde entusiasta. “Frequento il Dams ma spero di entrare in Accademia il prossimo semestre.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ho visto i tuoi disegni, sono veramente belli”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vorrei diventare un fumettista, tipo Zero Calcare, hai presente?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Avoja! Fico!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E tu invece, che fai?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ho preso Scienze delle Comunicazioni, ma in realtà non credo faccia per me. Avrei dovuto fare medicina.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come spiegare che in realtà in un’altra vita, era entrato a medicina e stava studiando per diventare medico? All'epoca si era chiesto se l’avesse fatto perché Niccolò lo aveva ispirato in qualche modo, il doversi confrontare con il suo disturbo l’aveva probabilmente condizionato e trovare poi Sana che aveva la sua stessa aspirazione, avendo lei il padre medico, l’aveva spinto ancora di più. Senza la presenza di Niccolò al suo fianco e l’amicizia di Sana, non aveva avuto gli stessi impulsi ed era finito a studiare qualcosa che non sentiva per niente suo, che non lo attirava per niente. O magari sì. Era davvero così cambiato da quando aveva conosciuto Niccolò? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non sei passato al test d’ingresso?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, non credo di averlo fatto... forse l’ho capito troppo tardi.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non è troppo tardi, puoi sempre provare a fare il test se ti interessa tanto. Io al primo tentativo non sono entrato in Accademia e mi sono iscritto al Dams e ho intenzione di ritentare appena possibile, magari perderò un anno ma almeno faccio quello che davvero mi piace.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sto cercando di capire se effettivamente è la strada giusta. Però grazie Lu!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rimangono a chiacchierare e Martino scopre che Luca è stato con Sophie poco più di un anno, poi avevano capito di avere ambizioni diverse e si erano lasciati. Ma non ne era amareggiato, era stata una decisione ponderata e lui è sereno e felice di essere single al momento. In effetti non riesce proprio a immaginarsi Luchino con l’Argentina - anche se deve ammettere che anche averla vista con Giovanni gli aveva fatto strano all’epoca - ed è tentato di provare a presentargli Silvia, che ha sempre pensato fosse perfetta per lui. Non a caso aveva creato quell’impiccio di proposito e aveva avuto ragione perché stanno ancora insieme. Stavano. O sarebbero stati. Non sa più nemmeno che tempo verbale usare ormai. Chissà se Eva sarebbe d’accordo a ricreare l’impiccio tra quei due. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si scambiano il numero e quando si salutano, Martino gli propone di conoscere i suoi amici e Luca accetta volentieri. Magari riesce anche a ricreare il gruppo dei Contrabbandieri e così potrebbe sembrargli di tornare nella sua realtà. Anche solo per un attimo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eccetto che non c’è Niccolò e non sa ancora come rintracciarlo. Se non avesse trovato il video, penserebbe davvero che non esista e che si sia immaginato tutto. E non sa se sarebbe stato un bene perché questa situazione lo fa solo stare peggio e gli monta una frustrazione che non sa nemmeno come sfogare. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rivede a ripetizione quel video e decide di fare un tentativo sui social. Sono cambiate tante cose, magari anche questa può essere diversa. Apre l’app di Instagram e inizia a cercare sulla barra tutte le possibilità.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò Fares</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò_Fares</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fares Niccolò</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico Fares</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicco Fares</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fares_Nicco</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico.Fares.Real</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le prova tutte ma niente. Nessun risultato trovato. Non esiste. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prova anche su Facebook, ma anche lì non ci sono risultati validi. Escono diversi Niccolò, diversi Fares, Farre, Fase... Nessuno Niccolò Fares. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Torna a cercare su Google, ha trovato il video di </span>
  <span>Youtube</span>
  <span>, magari ci sono altre pagine che parlano di lui. Lo scrive sulla barra di ricerca e inizia a scorrere diversi contenuti, molti in inglese di ricerche americane, inglesi. Non sa nemmeno di cosa parlino, ma chiaramente non del suo Niccolò. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fa un ultimo tentativo sul sito dell’accademia di musica di quel Damiano, sperando che ci siano notizie sugli studenti ammessi, magari una lista di tutti gli studenti divisi per anni. Beh, forse così sarebbe troppo, le leggi sulla privacy non sono cambiate. Ci sono i programmi di musica, informazioni sulle lezioni e sugli spettacoli. Forse in uno di quegli spettacoli potrebbe esserci anche il nome di Niccolò? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poi, la sua attenzione viene attirata da un lato della pagina dove nota un banner e lo apre. “Lista degli ammessi all’anno 2019/2020. Lista degli ammessi all’anno 2020/2021”. Potrebbe essere tra quelli. Ci clicca sopra e richiede un username e una password. Maledizione! Lui non ha un username, né una password da usare. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mentre pensa a come entrare in quella dannata pagina, gli arriva un messaggio di Giovanni e lo apre.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nel giro di poco, il telefono squilla e il nome di Giovanni compare sullo schermo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimmi tutto!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allora, tu sai come entrare su una pagina che richiede username e password?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zì, te paro un hacker? O uno di informatica? Perché, a che te serve?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perché sto cercando Niccolò e forse posso ritrovarlo in una lista di quell’Accademia di musica senza che dobbiamo fare i salti mortali per essere sicuri di trovarlo, ma per vederla chiede una password e non so proprio come fare...” lo sente sospirare dall’altra parte della cornetta.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mado</span>
  <span>, zì... cioè sei ossessionato da sta storia!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non sono ossessionato, però-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Però continui a cercarlo ovunque. Marti era un cazzo di sogno. Smettila di cercare cose che non esistono.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quindi non mi vuoi dare una mano, grazie.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma ti rendi conto che parli solo di questo? Non vai manco più a lezione!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì in una facoltà che mi fa schifo, perché io voglio fare medicina.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E da quando? Ma se quando eravamo al liceo non facevi che ripetere che volevi fare il giornalista... Zì, tu non stai bene.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Marti vieni qui.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una voce nella testa gli ha martellato il cervello. Come una scarica elettrica alle tempie. Cosa diavolo è stato? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh... Marti!” Lo richiama dall’altro lato della cornetta Giovanni.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì... scusa” mormora, sofferente, sdraiandosi sul letto senza forze. “Ho una fitta alla testa.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cerca di riposare... Dai che poi ci organizziamo così ti accompagno all’accademia di sto fantomatico tizio. Riprenditi, okay?” Non riesce a rispondere ma sente Giovanni chiudere la comunicazione.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vieni qui Marti.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Di nuovo quella voce. La sua voce, nella testa. Che sta succedendo? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sta impazzendo... forse ha ragione Giovanni, si sta ossessionando e sente la sua voce nella testa, anche se non c’è. Quando sente la testa più leggera, si alza e chiude il computer con un gesto stizzito. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nico dove sei? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pensa sentendo un magone in gola.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Insomma, hai trovato questo ragazzo che mi dicevi?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si è incontrato con Sana. È successo per caso, stava camminando su Viale Marconi e l'ha vista uscire dalla Feltrinelli, così l’ha salutata e hanno deciso di fermarsi a un bar a prendere un caffè. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In realtà no... c’è un video su Youtube in cui suona.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah... posso vederlo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino gli apre il video e glielo mostra. Lei lo guarda incantata e sorride. “Qui è a Tiburtina, vero?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, al piano di sopra...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“È bravo! E pure carino...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino annuisce con un mezzo sorriso e riprende il telefono, mettendolo in tasca. “Da quello che ho scoperto dovrebbe andare in un’accademia di musica ma per vedere i nomi degli iscritti devi essere registrato e non ho né un nome né una password.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Posso chiedere a mio fratello se conosce qualcuno che possa recuperare le password. Magari qualche amico dell’università.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“È che non so manco se è davvero iscritto, solo che il tizio che ha fatto il video mi ha detto che lo conosce e va in questa accademia...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E scusa non puoi chiedere a lui di scaricarti sta lista?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Potrebbe prendermi per uno stalker, già quando gli ho chiesto se aveva il suo numero sembrava che gli avessi chiesto il gruppo sanguigno...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Addirittura? Ma a scuola non sa niente nessuno?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No... Giovanni dice che sono ossessionato, ma in realtà voglio solo sapere se sta bene.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana lo fissa per un momento e lo vede stanco. Ha delle profonde occhiaie violacee, il viso smunto e pallido e le sopracciglia aggrottate di chi ha fin troppi pensieri. Gli poggia la mano sul braccio e gli sorride, cercando di infondergli un po’ di conforto.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perché pensa che sei ossessionato?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perché da quando ho preso quella botta sulla panchina, non faccio che parlare di lui e di come fare per trovarlo...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vabbè ma se sei preoccupato...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Il fatto è che pensa che mi sia inventato tutto e che sia una specie di allucinazione...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che intendi?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si rende conto troppo tardi di quello che sta dicendo se non nel momento in cui si trova a dover raccontare anche a Sana quello che sta succedendo. E magari questa Sana non è la stessa che è diventata la sua migliore amica, ma rimane una persona sincera con cui confrontarsi e che sa ascoltare. Lo ha capito quando, nonostante per lei il loro rapporto fosse inesistente, lo abbia comunque aiutato chiedendo informazioni su Nico a suo fratello. Così le racconta le stesse cose che ha detto a Giovanni, cercando di essere il più chiaro possibile. Per quanta chiarezza possa esserci in una situazione del genere, così confusa ai suoi occhi. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beh... ora capisco quella specie di delirio su foto scomparse che mi avevi fatto l’altro giorno.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quindi secondo te ha ragione lui? Mi sono suggestionato da solo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana sembra pensarci su per un attimo, poi scuote la testa. “Non credo. Senti, i casi sono due: o il tuo istinto ha ragione oppure il tuo cervello sta cercando di proteggerti. Però...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Però cosa?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi hai fatto dei nomi di persone che tu non puoi conoscere, perché non ne ho mai parlato, né a te personalmente, né tantomeno alle ragazze. So che sei molto amico di Eva ma so anche che lei di Rami e di </span>
  <span>Luai</span>
  <span> non sa niente, specialmente di Luai. Quindi è davvero improbabile che tu abbia avuto un’allucinazione.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay... E che dovrei fare allora?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Continua a cercarlo, esiste anche un video, quindi da qualche parte questo Niccolò esiste.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grazie Sana, davvero... Mi manca la tua amicizia.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non riesco proprio a immaginarmi tua amica, sai?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In realtà sono il tuo migliore amico, anche se fatichi ad accettarlo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Addirittura?” E ride, trascinandosi anche lui nella risata.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sta ricucendo tutti i rapporti che in questa realtà non ha avuto modo di creare, le amicizie che nel tempo sono diventate importanti per lui non esistono, ma piano piano le sta ritrovando. E questo gli dà la forza di non abbattersi e sprofondare nello sconforto totale.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>E parlare con Sana l’ha rincuorato. Ha ragione lei, deve seguire il suo istinto. E senza accorgersene accarezza lo schermo del telefono dove ormai ogni notte rivede il video di Niccolò, steso sul letto, mentre chiude gli occhi e si addormenta. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Marti, sono qui.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>O magari no. </span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Io amo Sana e la sua amicizia con Marti quindi in qualche modo doveva tornare... <br/>Le cose iniziano a delinearsi o sono ancora fumose?? Fatemelo sapere con un commento, se vi va 😉<br/>Vi avviso che sto pensando a quanti capitoli scrivere e credo, ma ancora non è sicuro ed è per questo che non è ancora specificato, che saranno circa 8 capitoli. Devo capire questi ultimi come andranno 😅<br/>Spero vi sia piaciuto questo capitolo e come le cose siano diverse... Nel prossimo penso che svalvolerete parecchio 🤣<br/>Grazie davvero a tutti coloro che continuano a seguirmi, siete davvero importanti per me ❤️<br/>Alla prossima settimana<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitolo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> Capitolo 4 </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fatica a dormire. E gli sembra di essere tornato a quel periodo terribile durante il quale non sapeva se Niccolò fosse davvero interessato, non riusciva a parlare con i suoi amici e i suoi avevano avviato le pratiche per il divorzio perché suo padre stava ufficialmente con Paola. In quel momento aveva trovato il dottor Spera, che si era rivelato un valido aiuto e una roccia cui aggrapparsi, anche dopo aver risolto tutti i casini. Ora però a chi può rivolgersi? A chi può chiedere aiuto?  </p>
<p>Non sa come uscire da questa situazione e nonostante le parole di Sana lo abbiano rincuorato e fatto sentire meno folle, il fatto di non trovare Nico lo sta sfinendo. E forse ha ragione Giovanni, si sta ossessionando con questa storia, sta trascurando ogni cosa, persino lo studio, tanto che questa mattina si è alzato con l’idea di recuperare e capire almeno cosa stia facendo all’università. Ha preso i libri dalla scrivania e si è messo in salone per ‘studiare’ se così si può dire. Ha recuperato un foglio su cui aveva scritto tutti gli orari delle lezioni e cosa sta seguendo, insieme a un quaderno dove vede scritto le materie, i libri annessi e le date ipotetiche degli esami. Ha capito che sono ipotetiche perché accanto c’è un punto interrogativo. Non sembra male questo corso di laurea, ma non è medicina. E gli sta piacendo così tanto, soprattutto perché è insieme a Sana e a Eva che, incredibilmente, sembra aver preso molto seriamente lo studio e spesso è quasi più brava di Sana. Il che è tutto dire.  </p>
<p>Mentre è impegnato a leggere gli ultimi appunti, sente l’arrivo di un messaggio sul telefono. Quando legge il nome, sorride perché effettivamente gli manca anche lui. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>È contento di questo incontro. Non sapeva nemmeno se si conoscessero e invece a quanto pare sono amici anche qui. Un'altra faccia amica con cui confidarsi. Certo, se il suo carattere non è cambiato, lo prenderà in giro di questa cosa dei mondi paralleli, ma è anche certo che saprà dargli i giusti consigli, come ha sempre fatto. Per quanto adori Giovanni ed è praticamente un fratello per lui, Filippo è una roccia, l’unico altro ragazzo gay che conosce e a cui chiedere aiuto ogni volta che ha dubbi o pensieri che altri, nonostante ci provino, non possono proprio capire.  </p>
<p>Con l’aspettativa di questo appuntamento, si rimette sotto con lo studio e quasi non si accorge del tempo passato se non quando riceve la chiamata di Giovanni e scopre che si sono fatte le sette e mezza di sera.  </p>
<p><em> “Ohi, senti, stavo pensando che domani sono abbastanza libero e ho la macchina dei miei a disposizione, quindi se ti va possiamo andare a  </em> <em> st’accademia </em> <em> .” </em> </p>
<p>“Certo! Magari...” </p>
<p><em> “Viene pure Eva, ti spiace?” </em> </p>
<p>“No, figurati, anzi almeno la vedo pure a lei. Ma... le hai detto qualcosa di Nico?” </p>
<p><em> “No, di lui no... però  </em> <em> le h </em> <em> o accenna </em> <em> t </em> <em> o </em>  <em> di te. Di quello che mi hai detto.” </em> </p>
<p>“Ah okay... veramente avrei preferito dirglielo io...” mormora con una punta di fastidio. </p>
<p>In realtà non sa come prenderla questa cosa. Il suo Giovanni non gli avrebbe mai fatto outing così come aveva fatto Emma, anche se lei in questo modo gli aveva in un certo senso tolto l’impiccio del coming out con la maggior parte della gente, però, mentre di Emma se n’era fregato, perché aveva capito che lei voleva ferirlo per come lui si era comportato nei suoi confronti, con Giovanni le cose sono diverse. Fa un po’ più male.  </p>
<p>“Comunque oggi ho studiato un po’ per gli esami. Mi piace, pare abbastanza interessante.” Decide di cambiare discorso per non peggiorare le cose e finire per litigare.  </p>
<p><em> “Te lo sei scelto te... però so’ contento. Stavi a diventa’ un po’ pesante, te lo dico...” </em>  </p>
<p>Okay, inizia a percepire una certa differenza in questo Giovanni. È più stronzo. Meno comprensivo. </p>
<p>“Grazie eh... Vabbè ora devo andare che stasera mi vedo con Filippo.” </p>
<p><em> “Filippo chi?” </em> </p>
<p>“Come chi? Sava, il fratello di Eleonora.” </p>
<p><em> “Ma perché vi frequentate?” </em> </p>
<p>“Sì... mi ha scritto oggi pomeriggio...” </p>
<p>Giovanni rimane allibito e senza parole per un momento. <em> “Non ne sapevo niente. Okay, allora fammi sapere dopo.” </em> </p>
<p>“Tanto ci vediamo domani, no?” </p>
<p>Giovanni conferma l’appuntamento nel pomeriggio e in breve chiudono la chiamata. Rimane a fissare il telefono per un momento e prende un respiro profondo. Come fa Giovanni a non sapere di Filippo? Va bene che alla fine anche lui ci aveva messo mesi a presentarglielo, ma a questo punto si chiede che razza di rapporto abbia con Giovanni. Non è di certo lo stesso che ha creato nella sua realtà. Possibile che l’essersi lasciato con Eva abbia impattato tanto nel carattere e nei rapporti di Giovanni? L'influenza di Eva è stata così radicalmente fondamentale? E a questo punto c’è da chiedersi quanto la presenza di Nico abbia influito sul suo stesso carattere, perché sa che in qualche modo l’aver conosciuto Nico ed essere venuto a contatto con una serie di problematiche diverse l’ha cambiato. In meglio, si spera.  </p>
<p>Si alza dal divano e va allo specchio del salone, guardandosi. Non è tanto diverso fisicamente, non ha l’orecchino ma il resto del corpo è praticamente uguale. Eppure il suo sguardo... è diverso. Si vede diverso. C'è qualcosa che stona, come se tante delle preoccupazioni vissute, tante ansie e paure affrontate non ci fossero state. È cambiato. Ora lo vede chiaramente.  </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Sono le dieci meno un quarto e si sta dando un’ultima occhiata allo specchio per rendersi presentabile. Non che debba fare colpo su Filippo, però gli piace stare vestito bene, anche se Nico dice sempre che con quelle camicie accollate fino all’ultimo bottone sembra un prete. Gli manca così tanto che rivorrebbe persino quelle battute cretine che gli facevano sempre alzare gli occhi al cielo. Viene distratto da suoi pensieri dal bip del telefono che lo avverte che Filippo è arrivato.  </p>
<p>Sospira e annuisce allo specchio. <em> Ci siamo. </em> </p>
<p>Esce dalla stanza e vede i suoi sul divano chiacchierare amabilmente, con suo padre che stringe le spalle di lei, accarezzandole il braccio. Ecco questa è sicuramente un’altra di quelle cose che avranno influito parecchio sul suo carattere, tant’è che gli fa davvero troppo strano vederli così, dopo anni in cui si è dovuto dividere tra i suoi e aver faticato tanto per accettare che suo padre avesse un’altra donna con un figlio che lui stava crescendo, quasi fosse suo.  </p>
<p>“Io esco” dice, mettendosi la giacca davanti alla porta d’ingresso. </p>
<p>“Dove vai?” Chiede sua madre, alzandosi dal divano.  </p>
<p>“Esco con un mio amico, Filippo.” </p>
<p>“Ah è uno nuovo?” Interviene anche suo padre. </p>
<p>“Sì. È il fratello di un’amica di Eva” cerca di rimanere sul vago, non sa di preciso cosa i suoi sappiano della sua vita. </p>
<p>“Okay. Divertiti e non fare troppo tardi, ti prego.” </p>
<p>“Okay... Ciao!” Dice, mentre apre la porta di casa ed esce. </p>
<p>Filippo lo sta aspettando, poggiato a una macchina grigio scuro, una Yaris. Appena lo vede, si stacca dalla portiera e gli sorride. </p>
<p>“Ehi, ciao!” Lo raggiunge e si abbracciano per un secondo. </p>
<p>Poi accade qualcosa di completamente inaspettato. Filippo si avvicina e poggia le labbra sulle sue. Martino rimane immobile per un secondo poi si allontana, scansandolo. </p>
<p>“Che stai facendo?” </p>
<p>“Come che sto facendo? Ti sto salutando...” </p>
<p>“Baciandomi?!” Chiede a quel punto, sconvolto. </p>
<p>Filippo lo fissa con un broncio stranito. “E come altro ti dovrei salutare, scusa? Non c’è nessuno qui...” </p>
<p>“Non è perché c’è gente... Ma niente bocca!”  </p>
<p>Filippo alza le sopracciglia, come se avesse detto una cosa folle e non capisce questo suo atteggiamento. “Marti, è quasi una settimana che non ti vedo e sei sparito. Poi sento mia sorella e mi dice che ha saputo da Eva che sei stato in ospedale e non mi hai detto un cazzo.” </p>
<p>“Sì, lo so... è che sono ancora un po’ rintronato dalla botta.” </p>
<p>“Sì, ma sparire col tuo ragazzo non è normale. E in più ora nemmeno vuoi che ti saluti? Veramente?” </p>
<p><em> Aspetta, cosa? </em> Che cazzo sta dicendo Filippo? Quando mai Filippo ha avuto un ragazzo? Ma soprattutto da quando Martino è il suo ragazzo? </p>
<p>Improvvisamente ha la testa pesante e sente il fiato mancargli. Filippo sembra accorgersene subito e lo sostiene mentre lo aiuta a sedersi in macchina.  </p>
<p>“Scusa, ho la testa in fiamme.”  </p>
<p>Sente la mano di Filippo sulla coscia che lo accarezza delicatamente. Ed è tutto così sbagliato. Loro sono amici, lo sono sempre stati. Anzi, dacché lo conosce, Filippo è sempre stato l’unico con cui era certo che mai sarebbe successo niente di sessuale o romantico.  </p>
<p>“Posso farti una domanda?” Chiede poi, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e la testa poggiata allo schienale del sedile. “Da quanto stiamo insieme?” </p>
<p>Filippo sorride e scuote la testa. “Ma come da quanto? So’ due anni che stiamo insieme.” </p>
<p>“Però non lo sa nessuno...” non è una domanda. </p>
<p>“No, perché non sei pronto a dirlo, a fare coming out.” </p>
<p>“L’ho detto a Giovanni, l’altro giorno.” </p>
<p>Martino vede accendersi una punta di gioia negli occhi di Filippo. “Gli hai detto di noi?” </p>
<p>“No, però gli ho detto che sono gay.” </p>
<p>“Wow! È un passo avanti enorme. E com’è andata?” Sta usando un tono così dolce che quasi stenta a credere che venga da lui.  </p>
<p>“L’ha presa bene. Ma lo sapevo che sarebbe successo.”  </p>
<p>“Beh ma allora possiamo anche dirgli di noi, no?” Chiede poggiando il mento sul ginocchio di Martino. </p>
<p>“Filo io non so se sia il caso-” </p>
<p>“Okay, quando sarai pronto, già questo è tantissimo” lo interrompe. </p>
<p>“No, fammi parlare. Quella botta che ho preso, che mi ha fatto finire in ospedale, mi ha cambiato e non me la sento di continuare questa... cosa... tra di noi.” </p>
<p>Filippo si alza immediatamente in piedi e lo guarda dall’alto. “Mi stai mollando?” </p>
<p>“Filo, io non ricordo nemmeno che stavamo insieme.”  </p>
<p>Anche Martino si alza e si stringe al giubbotto, quasi proteggendosi. Per un momento rimangono statici a fissarsi e Martino può vedere come aver confessato questa cosa l’abbia ferito. E si sente incredibilmente in colpa perché, come spesso accade, non ha proprio i modi delicati che si dovrebbero avere certe per dire certe cose. </p>
<p>Filippo prende un respiro profondo e chiude gli occhi per un attimo. “Okay. Sai che c’è, Marti? Sono due anni che abbozzo perché ‘e non sei pronto’ ‘e c’hai paura delle reazioni degli altri’ ‘e non so manco se sono totalmente gay’ e tutte le altre miriadi di stronzate che hai accampato finora. Adesso basta. Non vuoi stare con me, benissimo. Fingiamo che questi due anni non siano proprio esistiti.” </p>
<p>“Filo...” cerca di richiamarlo, mentre l’altro fa il giro della macchina e si siede al posto del guidatore. “Io non voglio che ci lasciamo così.” </p>
<p>“Chiudi la portiera, me ne voglio andare.” </p>
<p>“Sei una delle persone più importanti della mia vita.” </p>
<p>Filippo fa una smorfia e scuote la testa. “E meno male... pensa agli altri come li tratti...” </p>
<p>Martino non sa come ribattere e all’ulteriore richiesta di Filippo di chiudere la macchina, ingoia il magone che sente e si allontana dalla macchina, chiudendo la portiera, guarda Filippo sgommare via, senza guardarsi indietro.  </p>
<p>Si volta verso casa e non vorrebbe tornare su casa, non vorrebbe salire per trovare i suoi in luna di miele perenne, che amoreggiano mentre la sua vita sta andando a rotoli. Vorrebbe urlare, piangere e disperarsi perché sono passati giorni e di Nico ancora nessuna notizia, perché i suoi amici non sono più i suoi amici, perché è tutto diverso. Troppo diverso. Come può abituarsi a un mondo al contrario?  </p>
<p>Le lacrime scendono e il respiro si mozza in gola, occludendogli la faringe.  </p>
<p><em> Marti ti prego!  </em> </p>
<p>Non ce la faccio... </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Il resto della notte lo passa in bianco. È rimasto sdraiato sul letto con le cuffie nelle orecchie e il video di Niccolò in ripetizione sul telefono. Ha pianto tutta la notte. Ha provato a cercare online come uscire dai mondi paralleli, ma ci sono solo riferimenti alla Marvel o al mondo DC, niente che possa usare davvero. Tra i risultati però trova anche delle informazioni sullo shifting. Possibile che sia successo davvero questo? Ma sarà così veramente? Si trova in un mondo parallelo dove tutto sembra al contrario? Forse no. Forse è stato davvero un sogno, magari quei sogni lucidi in cui realizza quello che davvero vorrebbe. E allora forse è il caso di mollare. Sta iniziando a pensare di arrendersi. Se deve vivere in questa situazione, deve cercare di abituarsi all’idea che Nico non ci sia, che Luca non è suo amico, che Sana non è sua amica. Sana. Lei è l’unica a credergli. L'unica a dire che ha ragione lui e che deve continuare a cercare, fidarsi del suo istinto. Ma se tutto il mondo gli è avverso, come può? Sarebbe come andare contro i mulini a vento, no? Non crede di averne la forza. </p>
<p>Prende il telefono e decide che almeno il rapporto con Filo lo deve recuperare.  </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Non sa se Filippo si presenterà o meno, ma deve fare almeno un tentativo. Spera almeno che gli risponda al messaggio, almeno non rischia di fare un viaggio a vuoto fin lì. Si alza, stanco come solo la settimana di Milano di due anni fa lo aveva provato tanto, e va in cucina. Passa per il corridoio dove si dà un’occhiata allo specchio al muro, è uno straccio, ha i capelli che vanno tutti da una parte, le occhiaie viola sotto gli occhi, completamente rossi dal pianto della notte. Si sente uno schifo e spera che il caffè possa dargli un minimo di forza. Si siede al tavolo di vetro della sala da pranzo e tiene il telefono vicino, in attesa che Filippo risponda. Probabilmente non lo farà, sarà troppo incazzato. E a ragione anche, si sta davvero comportando di merda. Gli sembra di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, quando non capiva i comportamenti di Nico e si teneva dentro tutto, allontanando chiunque. Stavolta però sta tentando di aprirsi, di spiegarsi. Eppure sembra non funzionare, non è cambiato niente. Alla fine si sente solo e senza nessuno che lo comprenda davvero. <em> Ci sono un sacco di persone che ti amano e ti capiscono anche senza essere gay </em>. Forse era vero un tempo, Sana, pensa finendo il suo caffè, ora non gli sembra più così. Non qui. Non in questa strana realtà in cui è piombato e da cui non sa come uscire. Sempre che sia possibile uscire. </p>
<p>Decide di farsi una doccia e liberare la mente sotto il getto dell’acqua calda, che scivola lieve sul sulla testa e sul corpo. Rimane con gli occhi chiusi mentre con la mente ripercorre la sua storia con Niccolò e le lacrime si confondono con le gocce d’acqua sul volto. Ripensa alla prima volta che l’ha visto, in radio. No, aspetta, non era in radio. Quando è stato? Era sicuramente a scuola. Sì, ora ricorda, era fuori scuola. Lo sta dimenticando o è solo lo stress?  </p>
<p>Si asciuga le lacrime ed esce dalla doccia, guardandosi allo specchio del bagno. Quasi non si riconosce più. Prende il telefono e nota che Filippo ha appena mandato un messaggio. Lo apre impaziente. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Si sente più tranquillo, sapendo che Filippo gli ha dato appuntamento per stasera. Sarà incazzato, ma almeno non gli ha fatto fare un viaggio inutile stamattina. Finisce di prepararsi e si mette al computer. Ha la testa vuota e rimane a fissare lo schermo senza fare niente per un tempo indefinito. Quando Giovanni lo avverte che è arrivato sotto casa, si mette le scarpe e il giaccone blu, scendendo le scale di corsa.  </p>
<p>Entra in macchina, nei sedili posteriori, salutando lui ed Eva. Non sa ancora come comportarsi con lei, dopo l’outing probabilmente involontario di Giovanni. Si sente un po’ in imbarazzo, avrebbe davvero voluto essere lui a dirglielo. Per la seconda volta gli è stata tolta la possibilità di decidere come e quando dirlo. E a chi dirlo, soprattutto.  </p>
<p>“Tutto okay, Marti? Hai una faccia...” </p>
<p>“Non ho dormito stanotte. Andiamo?” Mormora, poggiando indietro la testa sul sedile.  </p>
<p>“Ma dove andiamo? Che dobbiamo fare di preciso?” Chiede Eva, voltandosi verso Martino, nonostante la cintura che le impedisce i movimenti. </p>
<p>“Sto cercando un ragazzo che sembra essere sparito. Ho trovato un suo video e ho scoperto che studia in un’accademia di musica di Roma.” Taglia corto, non ha proprio voglia di parlare oggi. </p>
<p>“Hai presente il video di quel tizio che suona a Tiburtina?” </p>
<p>“Certo! Stai cercando lui?” </p>
<p>Martino annuisce, chiudendo gli occhi. Il resto del viaggio è silenzioso, sa di aver creato un po’ di tensione in macchina, ma sta davvero iniziando a cedere e la sensazione di oppressione si fa sempre più pesante, quasi stesse andando contromano con troppa forza e nonostante tutto viene travolto dal mondo che va al contrario. Troppo al contrario.  </p>
<p>Quando arrivano, Martino scende senza nemmeno aspettare gli altri due, si dirige verso la stradina dove si trova l’entrata e vede dei gruppi di ragazzi lì davanti, alcuni con degli strumenti sulle spalle – violini o chitarre, sembrerebbe. Rimane a fissarli, non sapendo cosa dire per non passare per uno fuori di testa. Viene raggiunto da Giovanni ed Eva che gli chiedono quale sia il piano. </p>
<p>“Non ho un piano. Vado e chiedo se lo conoscono.” </p>
<p>Poi si sistema il giaccone e si incammina verso i ragazzi.  </p>
<p>“Ehi, scusate, posso farvi una domanda?” </p>
<p>Il gruppo si volta verso di lui e lo guarda in attesa. Martino prende un respiro profondo, prima di parlare. </p>
<p>“Okay, voi studiate al Santa Cecilia?” Al cenno di assenso del gruppo, continua. “Per caso conoscete questo ragazzo?” Tira fuori il telefono con la foto di Niccolò e la mostra in modo che tutti possano vederla. </p>
<p>“Boh, zì forse...” dice uno dei ragazzi. </p>
<p>“Sì, mi pare di aver visto uno così, ma c’è talmente tanta gente che boh...” interviene un altro. </p>
<p>“Aspettate, ma non è il tizio che hanno ritirato?” Chiede poi una delle ragazze. È truccatissima e i capelli colorati di rosa. </p>
<p>“Ah dici? Può essere...” È il mormorio generale. </p>
<p>“Se non sbaglio si chiama Fars o una cosa del genere...” </p>
<p>“Fares! Sì, è lui!” Martino sente accendersi una piccola luce di speranza. </p>
<p>“Eh calcola che è stato ritirato perché l’hanno tipo contattato da un’orchestra e gli hanno fatto un contratto. Mi pare una cosa del genere, perché io ero appena entrata quindi l’ho sentito di sfuggita ma per un po’ si è parlato parecchio di lui.” </p>
<p>“Sai dove posso trovarlo?” Chiede a quel punto Martino.  </p>
<p>“No, non ne ho idea.” </p>
<p>“Però io ricordo che l’orchestra che l’ha chiamato era tipo a Milano, no?” Uno dei ragazzi che prima diceva di non conoscerlo riprende la parola. </p>
<p>Milano.  </p>
<p>In qualche modo questa città riesce sempre a separarli. Eppure, erano riusciti a tornare l’uno dall’altro. Chissà che pure questa volta ci riescano.  </p>
<p>“Sapete il nome?” Chiede un’ultima volta, con la voce tremante. </p>
<p>“No, me spiace...” </p>
<p>“Però puoi sempre controllare sul sito degli eventi se ci sono concerti o altro e vedere così...” </p>
<p>Martino annuisce, mentre di nuovo quella piccola fiammella di speranza si spegne. “Comunque non l’avete mai visto davvero qui?” </p>
<p>Tutti denegano con la testa e si avviano all’interno della struttura, lasciando Martino, Giovanni ed Eva là fuori da soli. </p>
<p>Martino sente lo sguardo dei due amici su di sé e scuote la testa. “Vabbè torniamo a casa, dai...” mugugna prima di girare le spalle e incamminarsi verso la macchina. </p>
<p>“Aspetta zì... Non è andata così male!” </p>
<p>“Scusa ma dove cazzo eri fino a un attimo fa? Come fai a dire che non è andata male?” </p>
<p>“Beh intanto esiste, te lo hanno confermato pure loro e corrisponde pure il nome.” </p>
<p>“Ma che cazzo dici, Gio? Lo sapevo già che esiste, c’è un cazzo di video!” </p>
<p>“No, certo, non volevo dire...” </p>
<p>“No, lo so che volevi dire. Tu pensi che io sia impazzito, che mi sia inventato tutto. E sai che di dico? Va bene, mi arrendo. Facciamo finta che tutta questa storia non sia mai successa.” </p>
<p>“Marti, non dire così...” </p>
<p>“Eva tu non sai un cazzo, quindi stai zitta per favore.” </p>
<p>Eva alza le sopracciglia sorpresa e abbassa lo sguardo. La bocca si chiude in una linea sottile e alza le mani, in segno di resa.  </p>
<p>“No, scusa Eva. Non ce l’ho con te. Scusa.” Martino si avvicina e l’abbraccia per un momento. </p>
<p>“Okay. Fa niente.” Lei poggia la testa sulla spalla del ragazzo. </p>
<p>Martino le lascia un bacio sulla guancia e senza dire altro si incammina verso la macchina. Giovanni è rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo. È palesemente incazzato. Ma lo è anche Martino, perciò non gli importa.  </p>
<p>Quando arrivano sotto casa di Martino, il ragazzo scende, mentre Eva abbassa il finestrino per salutarlo. </p>
<p>“Sicuro che ti vuoi arrendere così?” Chiede a questo punto Giovanni. </p>
<p>“Mi sono stancato di cercare qualcuno che probabilmente non sa nemmeno che esisto. Recupererò quello che non ricordo di questa vita e fingerò che quello che credevo fosse la mia vita sia solo un sogno.” </p>
<p>“Ci sentiamo domani?” </p>
<p>“Okay!”  </p>
<p>Martino sale le scale e si prepara mentalmente a spiegare cosa è successo a Filippo. Quando entra in casa, a malapena saluta sua madre nel cucinotto e si rinchiude in camera. Si sente sfinito e con il morale a terra. Si sdraia sul letto e chiude gli occhi per un momento.  </p>
<p><em> Marti! </em> </p>
<p>Di nuovo la voce di Nico nella sua testa lo riscuote. Sta decisamente andando fuori di testa e odia avere ancora tutta questa specie di ricordi nella mente che tornano prepotentemente. Come il primo bacio a casa sua. No, aspetta non era a casa di Nico. Dov'era? Non se lo ricorda più. C'era dell’acqua, però. Forse sotto la pioggia? No! Dove si sono scambiati il primo bacio? Sott'acqua. Nella piscina, sì. Era in piscina, la notte di Halloween. Perché non lo ricordava fino a un attimo fa? Di nuovo la sensazione di star dimenticando le cose importanti gli mette ansia. Forse è davvero solo lo stress di questa strana situazione in cui è piombato.  </p>
<p>Sente di nuovo il telefono che trilla l’arrivo di un messaggio.  </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Se n’era quasi dimenticato che Sana gli aveva proposto di dargli una mano. Lei sembra essere l’unica rimasta esattamente come la ricorda. Il suo appiglio alla realtà. Lei, che l’ha sostenuto dal primo momento, ancor prima di sapere. Lei, che lo sta spronando a combattere, perché quel contatto che gli ha passato potrebbe davvero portarlo da Nico e magari riuscire a capire che sta succedendo, se Nico è sempre lo stesso oppure come tutti gli altri ha qualcosa di diverso. Appena legge il numero sorride perché non credeva di rivedere anche lui. Lo salva in rubrica, per poi chiamarlo. È ancora cordiale e alla mano, gli dice che sì, Rami gli ha spiegato la situazione e che possono vedersi anche il giorno dopo. Si mostra disponibile ad aiutarlo, non gli dà garanzia di riuscita ma qualcosa salterà fuori. Così dice.  </p>
<p>Si danno appuntamento a Piramide e sente la speranza riemergere dalle ceneri, come una fenice che è già morta diverse volte e nonostante tutto ha la forza di rinascere.  </p>
<p>La sera poi si vede con Filippo al baretto e si sente il respiro spezzato e il cuore che batte troppo forte. Ha paura di perdere la sua amicizia, per lui è sempre stata fondamentale e pensare di non averlo più accanto lo terrorizza. Non ha paura di ammettere di aver bisogno di Filippo nella sua vita. Così butta fuori tutto quello che prova, gli dice ogni cosa, dal suo risveglio ai suoi ricordi e spera davvero che Filippo gli creda, perché anche lui stesso fatica a credersi, figuriamoci un altro. </p>
<p>“Quindi è per questo che mi hai lasciato?” </p>
<p>“Sì, perché io e te abbiamo un rapporto stupendo, però quello che provo per Nico è qualcosa che non posso spiegare ma c’è. E ora forse ho la possibilità di ritrovarlo e capire che è successo.” </p>
<p>Filippo annuisce piano e si morde la guancia interna. Sembra stia valutando la cosa.  </p>
<p>“Okay.” Dice dopo un momento che a Martino è sembrato quasi eterno. </p>
<p>“Okay?” </p>
<p>“Sì, okay. Trovalo, cerca di capire e magari quando ti renderai conto che sto tizio non è chi credi che sia, tornerai in te. O magari no, ma almeno ti sarai tolto sto tarlo.” </p>
<p>Anche Martino annuisce e sospira piano. È grato per questo. Sa che tra loro non è risolto nulla, ma già il fatto che non l’abbia mandato a quel paese è qualcosa di importante.  </p>
<p>Quando torna a casa e si sdraia di nuovo sul letto ha una nuova consapevolezza. Non può arrendersi così. Lo deve trovare. Farà in modo che succeda.  </p>
<p><em> Marti torna da me! </em> </p>
<p>Ci sto provando, Nì. Cazzo se ci sto provando. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ma ciaoooo... lo so, non è lunedì, ma SORPRESA! In particolare, non me ne vogliate, l'ho pubblicato in anticipo rispetto ai tempi per fare un regalo di in bocca al lupo a Cristina. Sweetie this is for you ❤️<br/>Questo per ora è il capitolo più lungo e spero vi sia piaciuto, perciò se vi va di lasciarmi un commento e farmi sapere la vostra opinione, ve ne sarò immensamente grata 🙏🏼<br/>Non so se il prossimo aggiornamento sarà di lunedì o martedì (più facile martedì però) ma rimanete collegati perché non si sa mai 😉<br/>Grazie come sempre a tutti e al prossimo update!<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitolo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> Capitolo 5 </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il contatto che gli ha passato Sana si rivela essere Chicco Rodi, che si presenta all’appuntamento che pare uno scappato di casa: ha la barba incolta e i capelli che vanno in ogni direzione, le snickers probabilmente non sono mai state lavate e i jeans sdruciti sembrano urlare pietà. Per un momento è quasi tentato di andarsene, ma quando comincia a parlare cambia immediatamente idea. Al contrario di come lo ricorda, non è il coglione che pensa solo alle feste, ma anzi si dimostra molto intelligente e si è portato dietro il computer così da non perdere tempo.  </p>
<p>“Allora per ricapitolare: conosci il nome, quanti anni ha, dove si trova ma non hai né un numero di telefono, né una mail, niente.” </p>
<p>“Esatto e, se è come penso, non ha uno smartphone.” </p>
<p>“È una bella sfida... allora vediamo un po’...” </p>
<p>Apre il computer e inizia a digitare cose di cui Martino non capisce assolutamente niente. Gli sembra di essere finito in Mr. Robot e quello che ha di fronte è una versione romana di Elliott Alderson.  </p>
<p>“Mi hai detto che è in una compagnia di... cosa?” </p>
<p>“Musica. Credo sia un’orchestra. A Milano.” </p>
<p>“Okay... cerchiamo per bene, questo uomo misterioso.”  </p>
<p>Mentre digita e beve il caffè che hanno ordinato appena era arrivato, chiacchierano un po’. Questo ragazzo si dimostra simpatico esattamente come lo ricorda e capisce perché è amico di Rami, è divertente. Gli chiede se si tratta semplicemente di stalking o c’è effettivamente un motivo valido. </p>
<p>“No, c’è un motivo...” Non specifica quale perché è troppo assurdo. </p>
<p>“Ovvero? Ti ha fregato la ragazza? Ti vuoi vendicare?” </p>
<p>Martino sorride e scuote la testa. “No, figurati... è il mio ragazzo. Cioè, lo è stato.” </p>
<p>“Ah... e quindi lo stai stalkerando?” Lo chiede come conferma. </p>
<p>“Okay, forse... però voglio solo sapere se sta bene. Davvero.” </p>
<p>“Niente cose da Psycho?” </p>
<p>Martino denega e prova a guardare lo schermo, ma non ci sta capendo proprio niente. Sembrano geroglifici. Per un po’ stanno in silenzio, Martino non vuole distrarlo e rallentare la ricerca, con chiacchiere inutili.  </p>
<p>“Okay... allora, Niccolò Fares nato a Roma il 21 Febbraio ‘99, ha studiato al Liceo Statale Virgilio, si è iscritto all’Accademia di Musica del Santa Cecilia, ma lo hanno ritirato sei mesi fa perché l’hanno ingaggiato all’Orchestra Filarmonica dei Navigli. Hai bisogno di sapere altro?” </p>
<p>“Wow! Sei bravissimo. Sai se si esibiranno presto, magari a Roma?” </p>
<p>“Aspetta...” Digita ancora, poi denega con la testa. “No. Al momento niente a Roma. Però adesso che sai dove lavora, magari è più facile monitorare i concerti e trovarlo. Al massimo puoi sempre anda’ a Milano.” </p>
<p>E quest’idea che lo fa tornare a quella giornata folle in cui Nico l’aveva trascinato in quella città, per vedere poi tutto colare a picco. L’idea di andare a Milano però non è così male. Ha bisogno di vederlo e raggiungerlo lì è il modo più veloce. O almeno lo spera. E se pensa al fatto che stesse pensando di mollare, non ce la fa, non può mollare, non adesso che ha queste nuove informazioni. Certo, si domanda che cosa gli dirà quando finalmente se lo ritroverà davanti? Cosa succederà quando i loro occhi si incroceranno di nuovo? Si sente un po’ in ansia per questo. Dovrebbe prepararsi un discorso, qualcosa di sensato da dire, ma non sa davvero da dove iniziare e si conosce, l’emozione di vederlo finalmente davanti ai suoi occhi, reale, gli farebbe andare in pappa il cervello e alla fine non riuscirebbe a dire niente di quello che si sarebbe preparato. Quindi forse andare a braccio sarà la cosa migliore da fare.  </p>
<p>Decide di mandare un messaggio a Sana per ringraziarla del contatto di Chicco Rodi perché sapere almeno con quale orchestra lavora è un enorme passo avanti. Come già successo due anni prima, quel ragazzo lo ha salvato. Con o senza consapevolezza, poco conta.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chissà come riesce a vivere in questa realtà senza Sana al suo fianco. Ormai si è talmente abituato alla sua presenza, alla sua sagacia e intelligenza, il suo esserci senza essere invadente ma sostenendolo sempre, rimanendo sincera nei suoi giudizi, come lui lo è con lei, che pensare di vivere senza lo trova assurdo e impossibile. Sicuramente il Martino di questa dimensione non è come lui.  </p>
<p>Si rende conto che tutte le persone che gli sono accanto, non solo Niccolò, ma Sana, Luchino, Filippo, Eva e Giovanni, tutti a loro modo l’hanno plasmato, sono le relazioni con ognuno di loro che lo hanno cambiato, a volte in modo sottile, quasi impercettibile, altre in maniera radicale, ma aver conosciuto e frequentato esattamente queste persone gli hanno aperto la mente e reso il ragazzo che è oggi.  </p>
<p>Questo Martino che ne pensa di una ragazza come Sana? Lo sa perché porta il velo? Che ne sa delle lotte interne di una persona con un disturbo mentale? E la forza che ci vuole per stargli accanto? È consapevole della propria identità e del coraggio che si deve dimostrare per essere sé stessi, anche a costo di rischiare le botte?  </p>
<p>Probabilmente no. </p>
<p>Ed è triste. Davvero triste che non abbia avuto modo di conoscere davvero una persona come Sana, che lo sprona a essere migliore, che non si sia innamorato di Niccolò, capendo che quando qualcuno sta male con la testa non è vero che la cosa migliore che puoi fare è averci a che fare il meno possibile, ma anzi la propria presenza è fondamentale, perché anche questo ti fa crescere. E lui è cresciuto tanto in due anni, ha cambiato totalmente il suo modo di pensare, di porsi rispetto a una situazione a lui sconosciuta. Prima di tutto questo, stava anche imparando a controllare e a gestire la sua gelosia paranoica nei confronti di Niccolò. E ci stava anche riuscendo, a piccoli passi.  </p>
<p>Chissà se alla fine rimarrà qui o riuscirà a tornare alla sua realtà. Ma soprattutto come cavolo ci è arrivato lì?  </p>
<p>Questa cosa è un tormento che non lo lascia dormire. E alla fine sa già che gli verrà un’emicrania a furia di pensarci. Perché non trova una soluzione, una via di fuga, una spiegazione. Niente.  </p>
<p>Avesse almeno delle foto, qualcosa cui aggrapparsi. A volte anche i ricordi stanno facendo cilecca. Alcuni dettagli sono più sfumati, come se più rimane in questa dimensione e più la sua vita svanisca. Rischia di dimenticare tutto. Soprattutto Niccolò. E non vuole dimenticare. Non <em> può  </em>dimenticare Niccolò. </p>
<p>E se svanisse del tutto? </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Si incontra con Sana al baretto e questo gli fa venire in mente tutte le volte in cui durante l’anno precedente avevano passato pomeriggi interi lì seduti a lavorare sul loro programma radio o a studiare, tra una battuta e un caffè, che più di una volta era diventato un aperitivo, finché Nico non compariva e se lo portava a casa.  </p>
<p>Prende i due caffè dal bancone e la raggiunge al tavolo accanto alla vetrata, poggiandoglielo davanti.  </p>
<p>“Grazie! Quindi che hai scoperto?” Chiede lei curiosa, mentre versa lo zucchero nel caffè e inizia a mescolare. </p>
<p>“Eh che vive a Milano e fa parte di un’orchestra lì.” </p>
<p>“Ah... Un po’ lontana, Milano.” </p>
<p>“Sì, però se aspetto che si esibiscano a Roma potrei non beccarlo mai.” </p>
<p>“Stai pensando di andare a Milano?” </p>
<p>Martino annuisce lentamente, anche se dal suo sguardo si nota come non sia del tutto sicuro di questa decisione.  </p>
<p>“Non mi sembri molto convinto...”  </p>
<p>“Non è questo, è che pure se lo trovassi, che potrei dirgli? ‘Ciao in un altro universo io e te stiamo insieme’? Penserebbe che lo sto prendendo per il culo...” </p>
<p>“Beh di certo non glielo direi così... magari puoi presentarti e vedere cosa dice lui, come si comporta. Tu in realtà non lo conosci e nemmeno lui conosce te.” </p>
<p>“Eh...” </p>
<p>“Che c’è, Marti?” E per un momento gli sembra la stessa Sana di sempre, la ragazza premurosa e sincera che gli è stata vicino quando le cose con Nico andavano male. E lui ha bisogno di questa Sana. </p>
<p>“Ho un po’ paura di scoprire che non è come lo ricordo io. Siete tutti diversi rispetto a come vi ho conosciuti io.” </p>
<p>“Anche io?” </p>
<p>“No... tu sei l’unica che è rimasta la stessa.” </p>
<p>Sana sorride e gli prende la mano nella sua. “E magari anche lui è come lo ricordi.” </p>
<p>“In realtà mi sta succedendo una cosa strana.” </p>
<p>“Perché tutto questo invece è normale?” </p>
<p>Martino sorride e scuote la testa. “Vero, ma è ancora più strano. Ci sono dei dettagli che non ricordo più bene. Sono sfumati, non so come spiegarlo, ma devo sforzarmi per rendere chiaro quel particolare.” </p>
<p>“In che senso? Stai dimenticando?” </p>
<p>“Forse, come se più passo il tempo qui e più perdo la memoria della mia vita... E se finissi per dimenticare tutto? Non tornerei più... perderei i due anni più belli della mia vita e... perderei Nico.” Ed ecco lì, tutta la sua paura viene fuori con la potenza di una cascata.  </p>
<p>Sana rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, come stesse assimilando queste nuove informazioni. </p>
<p>“Che ne pensi?” Le chiede Martino, mordendosi l’interno della guancia. </p>
<p>“Che dovrei pensare?” </p>
<p>“Non lo so, studi medicina, avrai qualche spiegazione medica, no?” </p>
<p>“Sei davvero convinto che ci sia una spiegazione medica?” </p>
<p>Martino sorride e scuote la testa. “Non lo so... c’è?” </p>
<p>“No!” Anche Sana inizia a ridere e finiscono per ridere insieme.  </p>
<p>“Mi sa che sto davvero impazzendo...” </p>
<p>“Beh, Marti vedila così... Provarci non ti costa nulla. Trova questo ragazzo e vedi come va, magari quei ricordi che stanno svanendo torneranno quando lo vedrai. Tanto ormai, se davvero esistono i mondi paralleli e tu sei finito qui per sbaglio, dovrai iniziare ad ambientarti in qualche modo, magari lo farai innamorare di te.” </p>
<p>“Pensi davvero che potrei riuscirci di nuovo?” </p>
<p>“Non lo so. Magari invece troverai qualcun’altro. Che ne sai?” </p>
<p>Martino la guarda, annuendo piano. “Mi sei mancata Sana, davvero.” </p>
<p>“Sto iniziando a credere che davvero avremmo potuto essere amici.” </p>
<p>“Migliori amici!” </p>
<p>“Se certo... credici!” </p>
<p>Sì, è sempre la solita Sana. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Si trova in camera, con il computer sulle gambe e sta controllando il sito dei concerti per vedere se c’è qualcosa dell’orchestra di Nico nei giorni successivi. Ha ragione Sana, deve almeno provarci, magari si riconosceranno appena si ritroveranno. O magari non succederà, ma almeno lo vedrà e avrà modo di parlarci un momento. Ha bisogno di sentire la sua voce, di vederlo dal vivo e sapere che sta bene. Non gli basta più sentirlo nella sua testa, sempre che si tratti davvero della sua voce.  </p>
<p>La ricerca viene interrotta dal bussare sulla porta.  </p>
<p>“Marti, sta salendo Giovanni.” </p>
<p>“Sì, arrivo...” Urla, chiudendo il computer e uscendo dalla camera proprio mentre la madre fa entrare in casa il ragazzo. </p>
<p>Martino gli fa cenno di seguirlo in camera e appena entrano, chiude la porta e si siede sul letto, riaprendo il computer.  </p>
<p>“Ti sei calmato?”  </p>
<p>“In che senso?” </p>
<p>“L’altro giorno ci hai urlato contro a me ed Eva.” </p>
<p>Martino sospira e distoglie lo sguardo. È vero. Si era sentito talmente deluso dall’ennesimo buco nell’acqua che se l’era presa con loro. E non è stato giusto.  </p>
<p>“Lo so, mi sono comportato un po’ di merda, ma Gio non hai idea di quello che sto vivendo.” </p>
<p>“Sì, è vero non capiamo, però stiamo cercando di starti vicino e sembra che ti dia fastidio pure questo.” </p>
<p>“Ma tu mi credi almeno? Quando ti dico che in un’altra vita io e Niccolò stiamo insieme da due anni ed è tutto diverso, mi credi?” </p>
<p>Giovanni abbassa lo sguardo e sospira, come a prendere tempo. “Diciamo che faccio un po’ fatica a crederti. Continuo a pensare che ti stai facendo condizionare da quello che probabilmente è un sogno.” </p>
<p>“Sana invece mi crede...” </p>
<p>“Sana? L’amica di Eva?” </p>
<p>Martino annuisce e gli racconta di lei e delle loro conversazioni. Di quello che è riuscito a scoprire grazie a lei e a suo fratello. Gli racconta di Luai, di Chicco Rodi, della sua intenzione di andare a Milano per trovarlo e parlare con lui. </p>
<p>Giovanni rimane in silenzio per tutto il tempo, ascoltando con attenzione tutto quello che Martino sta dicendo.  </p>
<p>“Pensi ancora che sia matto, vero?” Chiede Martino alla fine.  </p>
<p>“In realtà no... Anzi, ha molto più senso adesso...” Rimane assorto per un momento, poi prende il computer e si siede accanto all’amico. “Ci sono concerti in programma?” Chiede, stupendo Martino. </p>
<p>“Ehm, in realtà non ne ho trovati...” </p>
<p>“Aspetta, vediamo un po’ su Google. Dimmi un po’ il nome dell’orchestra, che sicuro hanno un sito.”  </p>
<p>Martino lo guarda, mentre Giovanni è intento a cercare informazioni e gli scalda il cuore vedere il suo migliore amico comportarsi come tale e aiutarlo in questa ricerca spasmodica di Niccolò. </p>
<p>“Cazzo...” </p>
<p>“Che hai trovato?” </p>
<p>“Eh... c’è un concerto a Milano di questi tizi, ma è domani.” </p>
<p>“Come domani?” </p>
<p>“Vabbè dai, vediamo se ci sono biglietti...” </p>
<p>“No, Gio non me ne frega un cazzo di vedere il concerto, mi serve solo sapere dove lo fanno. Lo aspetto fuori, semmai.” </p>
<p>“Ah beh giusto. Me sa che è ‘na palla quella musica. Allora vediamo se ci sono treni per domani e quanto costano...”  </p>
<p>Riescono a trovare un treno diretto che parte la mattina e arriva verso l’ora di pranzo alla Stazione Centrale di Milano.  </p>
<p>“Però zì, costa un botto.” </p>
<p>“Cioè?” Martino si avvicina allo schermo e vede la cifra. 276 Euro. <em> Merda </em>. “Non ci sono altre soluzioni? Con i cambi magari?” </p>
<p>“Sì, ma ci metti tipo 10 ore, zì. È ‘na follia.” </p>
<p>“E quanto costa?” </p>
<p>“78 euro...” </p>
<p>“Lo prendo. Non me ne frega niente. Ci devo provare. Chissà quando lo ribecco sennò.” </p>
<p>“Vabbè allora prendiamo questo. Dobbiamo portarci il pranzo però. E ti passo a prendere io, okay?” </p>
<p>“Vieni pure tu?” Chiede Martino allibito. </p>
<p>“Te pare che te lascio da solo a fa sta stronzata? Certo che vengo!” </p>
<p>Martino sorride, felice di aver ritrovato il suo migliore amico. Magari davvero potrebbe abituarsi a questa realtà se Giovanni tornasse ad essere quello che conosce da sempre.  </p>
<p>Martino tira fuori la postepay e in breve prendono il biglietto del treno per Milano. Poi Giovanni avverte Eva dei loro piani e la sera decidono di stare tutti e tre insieme a casa di Eva, che ha casa libera. I ragazzi arrivano, portandosi dietro una confezione di birra e diversi pacchi di patatine. </p>
<p>“Ragazzi, volevo scusarmi per come mi sono comportato con voi in questi giorni...” Dice Martino, dopo aver scolato l’ultimo sorso della sua birra.  </p>
<p>“Marti ci sta, tranquillo... non siamo arrabbiati, vero Eva?” </p>
<p>“Ma figurati... però vogliamo starti vicino.” Risponde lei, appoggiandosi con la testa sulla spalla di Martino.  </p>
<p>“Mi manca Nico...” mormora, imbronciandosi e aprendo nel frattempo l’ennesima birra. </p>
<p>“Sai già cosa gli dirai quando ce l’avrai di fronte?” </p>
<p>Martino inizia a sghignazzare, buttandosi all’indietro sul divano. “No, non ne ho idea... voglio prima vedere che faccia fa quando lo vedrò, perché ho come la sensazione che mi riconoscerà.” </p>
<p>“Sei serio? Non è mica un film...” </p>
<p>“Vabbè che palle, lasciatemi sognare almeno! E comunque andrò a braccio, magari manco mi crederà...” </p>
<p>“Sei emozionato?” Chiede Eva, mettendosi una patatina in bocca. </p>
<p>“Un po’ sì... No, okay, parecchio.” </p>
<p>“Andrà bene. E se non fosse, ci sono io con te. E quando torniamo a Roma pure Eva.” </p>
<p>“Sì, Marti, ti coccolerò io...” </p>
<p>“Sei ubriaca?” Chiede Martino ridendo.  </p>
<p>“Lo siamo tutti!” Afferma con esagerata convinzione Giovanni. </p>
<p>Finiscono per ridere tutti e tre e Martino sente l’ansia abbandonarlo per un momento. </p>
<p>Il resto della notte lo passano sdraiati tra il divano e il tappeto, continuando a parlare. Eva gli chiede di raccontargli di Niccolò e Martino si perde nei ricordi, cercando di non dimenticare nemmeno un dettaglio. Da quella notte di Halloween che ha saputo rendere magica, a quando hanno arredato la casa della nonna di Nico e ci sono andati a vivere. Della notte a Bracciano e di tutte le altre a Roma. Salta da un ricordo all'altro senza un nesso logico o cronologico tra di essi.</p>
<p>La mattina successiva, nonostante il mal di testa e la stanchezza di chi non ha dormito quasi niente, arrivano a Termini e salgono sul treno. </p>
<p>Destinazione: Milano. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anche se ho già pubblicato sabato, torniamo alla nostra cara pubblicazione di lunedì con questo nuovo aggiornamento. Ci stiamo avvicinando alla fine e sappiate che il settimo capitolo (ovvero il penultimo) è già pronto, quindi entro questa settimana spero di finire di scriverla con l'ottavo e ultimo capitolo 🙈<br/>Ovviamente voglio sapere che ne pensate di questo capitolo e spero davvero che vi sia piaciuto 🙏🏼<br/>Credo che ci si leggerà la prossima settimana ❤️<br/>A presto<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capitolo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>Capitolo 6</span>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avrebbero potuto definirlo il viaggio della speranza. Letteralmente. Quando arrivano a Milano è come se avessero fatto tutta l’Italia a piedi. Con due cambi di treno, tra cui un regionale da Genova a Milano – che cazzo di giro hanno fatto, forse sarebbe stato meglio pagare quelle 200 e passa euro – arrivano in stazione intorno alle 19 e 30, completamente esausti e con la testa in fiamme. Almeno Martino. Hanno dormito un po’ sul primo treno, preso alle 5 del mattino e hanno mangiato mezzo panino a testa una volta arrivati a Genova, ma con il freddo di febbraio, è stato un viaggio parecchio impegnativo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zì, io te lo dico, al ritorno facciamo un cambio e prendiamo un diretto. Te giuro te lo pago io ma non </span>
  <span>famme</span>
  <span> fa’ un altro viaggio così...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, okay... in effetti è stata una mazzata assurda.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh cosa non si fa per amore...” Lo prende in giro Giovanni. “Però che almeno serva a qualcosa eh... non ce ne andiamo finché non ci parli con sto tizio.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino annuisce, poi con lo zaino in spalla, si avviano a prendere la metro e raggiungere il teatro dove si sarebbe tenuto il concerto la sera stessa.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Visto l’orario, decidono di vedere se c’è un </span>
  <span>b&amp;b</span>
  <span> lì vicino che non fosse troppo costoso e salgono in un palazzo curato ma in una strada poco illuminata. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non è che ci accoltellano, no?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fra’ ma che cazzo dici, dai... stiamo vicino al teatro, ti pare?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beh pure a Tor Bella Monaca c’è il teatro...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino ride e scuote la testa. “Pure tu c’hai ragione... vabbè tanto ci serve solo come appoggio. Mi devo dare una sciacquata che non posso incontrare Nico che paro un barbone.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beh in effetti...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>La camera alla fine non è male. Ci sono due letti singoli e un bagnetto con un angolo doccia e lo stretto necessario per lavarsi. Martino entra subito in bagno e si lava la faccia e le mani, poi si guarda allo specchio davanti al lavandino e sospira. Deve assolutamente radersi. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prima di uscire dal bagno si sistema il ciuffo e di nuovo la sensazione di </span>
  <span>déjà</span>
  <span> vu si fa presente. E ricorda quando a Bracciano aveva fatto lo stesso, mentre da solo in casa lo aspettava, con il cuore in gola e l’ansia perché erano giorni che non si vedevano. Non aveva perso tempo e si era buttato su di lui appena era entrato dalla porta a vetri, ritrovandosi e riconoscendosi. Se non dovesse andare come spera, questo ricordo non deve sparire perché la sua prima volta era stata così importante che non può permettersi di dimenticarla. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esce dal bagno si sente di nuovo presentabile e decente. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che ne dici?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ammazza oh non pare nemmeno che te sei fatto 10 ore de treno.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sto bene?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Benissimo zì! Però fallo un sorriso, su” gli risponde alzandogli gli angoli della bocca facendolo ridere. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, dai preparati che poi andiamo...” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mentre Giovanni entra in bagno, Martino si siede sul letto e chiude gli occhi per un momento. Si sente sfinito, ma comunque impaziente di quello che potrebbe succedere da lì a poche ore. Gli sembra così assurdo che siano passate quasi tre settimane senza aver avuto nemmeno un accenno da Nico. Chissà come sta? In questa realtà avrà ancora il disturbo borderline? Spera per lui di no, perché l’ha visto crollare fin troppe volte schiacciato da pensieri bui che l’hanno soffocato quasi al punto di ucciderlo e non vorrebbe che Niccolò, in questa vita, o in qualsiasi altra, soffra così. È doloroso per entrambi. Ogni dannata volta. Qui però è tutto talmente diverso che magari davvero sta bene. Quasi se ne convince. E gli basterebbe sapere questo, che sta bene e vive una vita serena, già che suona e ne ha fatto una professione è qualcosa che gli scalda il cuore. Perché Nico ama suonare, lo rimette in pace con il mondo, riassetta il suo asse interno ed è come respirare di nuovo, dopo che il fiato si è spezzato in gola e per troppo tempo si è stati in apnea, sott’acqua. Gli ha sempre detto così ogni volta che ne hanno parlato. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I suoi pensieri vengono interrotti dalla porta del bagno che si apre e Giovanni che ne esce, anche lui rigenerato e quasi decente, anche se la barbetta incolta non l’ha rasata. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rimani così?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non sono mica io che devo fare bella figura con quel tipo...” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino fa una smorfia e sorride. Si rimette il giaccone e il cellulare in tasca, pronto a uscire da lì e andare incontro a quello che ha sempre considerato il suo destino. Che lo sia ancora? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scendono in strada e si sentono un po’ disorientati, Milano non è come Roma, ti fa sentire sopraffatto se non sei abituato, anche se non ti trovi nel quartiere dei grattacieli. Ricorda quando ci era andato con Nico ed era tutto estremamente eccitante, o forse era perché si trovava lì con lui che già amava tantissimo e quella era la loro prima fuga romantica. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iniziano a vagare per i quartieri, un po’ in metro, un po’ a piedi, cercando di non perdersi con </span>
  <span>google</span>
  
  <span>maps</span>
  <span> attivo e la batteria del telefono a metà della carica. Martino spera che gli regga almeno fino al giorno successivo. Raggiungono il teatro, da fuori non è chissà quale grande o imponente edificio, piuttosto si confonde con i palazzi intorno e l’entrata è una doppia porta, in legno pesante e un cartellone attaccato a una delle due ante, con il concerto in programma questa sera. Giovanni e Martino si guardano e quest’ultimo sospira, l’ansia che inizia a farsi sentire.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senti che dici se ci prendiamo qualcosa da mangiare? Tanto non penso che finisca prima delle undici, no?” Propone Giovanni, guardandosi intorno.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, solo che non ho molta fame. E non mi va di mangiare panini.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Pizza?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino annuisce e si allontanano dal teatro, in cerca di una pizzeria a taglio. Si allontanano di qualche centinaio di metri e trovano un egiziano che vende pizza e kebab. Si prendono un paio di fette a testa e decidono di non mangiare lì sugli sgabelli del locale ma si portano via le pizze incartate e una birra fredda a testa. Martino vuole tornare indietro e aspettare davanti all’entrata per non rischiare di perdere la sua uscita dal teatro.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giovanni armeggia con il telefono, mentre si riavviano verso il teatro e martino gli lancia qualche occhiata. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chi è, Eva?” Chiede mentre voltano un angolo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, voleva sapere se eravamo riusciti a trovare il tipo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fra’ il tipo si chiama Niccolò. Chiamalo col nome suo, mi sento meno stalker così...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giovanni ride sommessamente e risponde. “Vabbè, comunque le ho detto che stiamo davanti al teatro. Ti fa un in bocca al lupo e dice di farle sapere dopo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tra voi va tutto bene?” Chiede mentre si appostano lì davanti poggiati su una delle macchine parcheggiate. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, </span>
  <span>zì</span>
  <span>. Non pensavo di innamorarmi così di qualcuno. Però con Eva non puoi fare altrimenti.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, lo capisco. Anche con Nico è così. O almeno lo era.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nel frattempo aprono l’incarto della pizza e iniziano a mangiare. Rimangono in silenzio qualche minuto, intenti ad addentare la cena e a bere qualche sorso di birra, poi Giovanni lo guarda di sottecchi e si schiarisce la gola.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A che stai a pensa’?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino addenta la fetta di pizza che ha in mano. “Ma niente, solo... e se quando ci vediamo, lui non vuole parlarmi? Magari è uno stronzo che se la tira...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Era così nei tuoi ricordi?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino sospira e abbassa le spalle, poggiandosi meglio alla macchina contro cui si sono appostati.  “</span>
  <span>No...</span>
  <span> è sempre stato dolcissimo, anche se avrebbe potuto fare la parte di quello bello e dannato ma non è mai stato così. Non se n’è mai reso conto davvero. È sempre stato... un’anima pura.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Posso farti una domanda su sto mondo alternativo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino annuisce e Gio continua. “Tutte le persone che conosci e che erano in questa realtà, sono così diverse caratterialmente da come le ricordi tu?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non proprio... cioè alla fine siete sempre voi. Sono pochissime le cose che ho notato essere diverse.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tipo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino lo guarda e si morde il labbro, pensando se parlare davvero oppure evitare la domanda. Poi decide che comunque in qualche modo dovrà tornare indietro e allora meglio parlare e risolvere tutto subito.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tipo... te.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? In che senso?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quando ti ho detto che sono gay, tu l’hai detto subito a Eva. Il Giovanni che conosco io non mi avrebbe fatto outing così, avrebbe aspettato che lo dicessi io.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giovanni abbassa lo sguardo e Martino lo vede che ci è rimasto male. Eppure non si pente di averglielo detto perché aveva questo tarlo da giorni e la delusione che in quel momento aveva provato non poteva più trattenerla.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi dispiace, Marti. Non ci ho pensato, non volevo farti outing.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo so, però mi hai chiesto cosa ho trovato di diverso e questo è diverso.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beh ti chiedo scusa. Lo sai quanto ti voglio bene, vero?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino annuisce e sorride, cercando di infondere nell’amico la sicurezza che quello che c’è tra loro non è stato affatto scalfito. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Comunque... io penso che per quanto diverso, anche sto ragazzo non sarà tanto lontano da com’è nel tuo universo, non credi?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forse hai ragione. Lo spero perché non potrei sopportare di aver fatto tutto sto bordello per poi scoprire che non è servito a niente...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finisce di mangiare la pizza e beve l’ultimo sorso della birra, guardando poi il cellulare. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>22:50</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chissà a che ora finirà sto benedetto concerto. Si stacca dalla macchina cui è poggiato ed entra nel teatro, seguito da Giovanni che gli chiede dove stia andando.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scusi... A che ora finisce il concerto?” Chiede a una maschera che blocca l’entrata in sala.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’uomo guarda l’orologio e risponde. “Sta per finire. Un quarto d’ora al massimo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grazie. Gli artisti escono da qui o c’è un’uscita laterale?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Di questo deve ringraziare Nico che lo aveva ammorbato sul fatto che “quando si va agli spettacoli si fa per forza lo stage door. Così ti fai la foto con l’artista. E a gratis perché mica si paga per aspettarlo fuori...” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, c’è un’uscita nella traversa dall’altra parte, ma non tutti escono da lì.” Risponde il tizio con un marcatissimo accento napoletano. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>E ti pareva...</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino esce dal teatro e vorrebbe urlare dalla frustrazione. Di certo non si può sdoppiare, accidenti! </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vabbè Marti, famo così: io rimango qui e tu vai all’altra uscita. Ti mando un messaggio se lo vedo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ti mando la foto su </span>
  <span>whatsapp</span>
  <span> però perché come fai a riconoscerlo se non sai com’è fatto.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Un po’ me lo ricordo dal video... però sì, mandamela, va...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi raccomando, Gio, occhi aperti eh. Non posso andare via da qui senza averlo visto e averci parlato.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tranquillo. Vai!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sente le gambe tremare mentre raggiunge l’altra uscita e lo stomaco si chiude. Forse la birra non è stata una buona idea, considerando l’ansia che lo sta mangiando vivo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quasi tre settimane senza Nico, senza sapere che fine abbia fatto, come sta, cosa fa. </span>
  <span>E</span>
  <span> tutta la ricerca che ha fatto, che non l’ha fatto dormire per giorni, che gli ha fatto dubitare di tutto e tutti. Ogni passo che ha compiuto da quando si è risvegliato in questa realtà così diversa lo ha portato a questo momento e non può perdere questa occasione. Sente che è tutto qui, in questo momento, davanti a questa porticina. Sa che quando lo vedrà tutto prenderà nuova forma, tutto si riallineerà, quando i loro sguardi si incroceranno... spera solo di riconoscervi lo stesso Niccolò che più di due anni fa l’ha fatto innamorare e gli ha ricucito il cuore spezzato da troppe delusioni. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando la porticina si apre e le prime persone iniziano ad attraversare l’uscio, chiassosi, con grandi sorrisi e gli strumenti sulle spalle, prende un respiro profondo e inizia a guardare tutti quelli che escono. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il telefono nella mano in attesa di un trillo da parte di Giovanni. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gli occhi vagano veloci finché non vengono catturati da una figura, magra e piena di capelli ricci e neri che vanno in tutti le direzioni. Lo vede e gli occhi si inumidiscono, le labbra si curvano in un sorriso. E nel momento in cui si volta e i loro sguardi si incatenano per un secondo il respiro si spezza e le gambe si muovono nella sua direzione senza che Martino possa fermarle.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Niccolò!” </span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lo so, sono un po' infame a lasciare così il capitolo, ma il prossimo è totalmente Rames centrico quindi mi farò perdonare... Però ci siamo arrivati: Nico è ufficialmente arrivato!<br/>Curios* di sapere cosa succederà adesso??<br/>Fatemi sapere ovviamente che ne pensate e grazie a tutti per il sostegno che mi date &lt;3<br/>A presto<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capitolo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> Capitolo 7 </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando lo richiama e Niccolò si volta, ha le lacrime agli occhi che cercano di uscire e che lui si impone di non far cadere. Ha il sorriso solare e pieno di vita di cui si è innamorato e lo guarda curioso. </p>
<p>“Ciao! Ci conosciamo?” Gli chiede, voltandosi definitivamente nella sua direzione anche con tutto il resto del corpo. </p>
<p><em> Io sono Martino, sono il tuo ragazzo.  </em> </p>
<p><em> Stiamo insieme da due anni e conviviamo da un anno a casa di tua nonna che abbiamo  </em> <em> riarredato </em> <em>  per renderla nostra.  </em> </p>
<p><em> La sera che ci siamo ritrovati, mi hai confessato che non avevi mai provato prima quello che provi per me per nessun altro. </em> </p>
<p><em> Viviamo minuto per minuto per non avere l’ansia del futuro, ma entrambi sappiamo che sarà per sempre perché quello che c’è tra noi va oltre tutto e tutti.  </em> </p>
<p><em> Abbiamo lottato per stare insieme e quando la sera mi stringi tra le tue braccia, a letto, mi innamoro di te un po’ di più perché mi fai sentire protetto e amato come mai prima.  </em> </p>
<p>
  <em> Da quasi un mese sono in questa realtà in cui tutto è diverso e il mio unico pensiero è stato trovarti perché stare senza di te non è concepibile in nessun universo. </em>
</p>
<p><em> E ora sono qui perché tu sei l’amore della mia vita e ho bisogno di te. </em> </p>
<p>“No, in realtà no... però ho visto un tuo video su YouTube e sei bravissimo a suonare il pianoforte.”  </p>
<p>Non dice niente di quello che ha pensato. In verità non ha mai dovuto dirgliele queste cose, non ce n’è mai stato bisogno perché tra loro non sono mai servite troppe parole, basta uno sguardo, un sorriso, anche solo uno sfioramento delle dita e si sono già detti tutto così. Lo sanno. E tanto basta.  </p>
<p>“Grazie... sei davvero gentile” risponde Niccolò imbarazzato con quel modo tutto suo di abbassare la testa e scuoterla un po’, muovendo i capelli da una parte all’altra. Ha un sorriso così luminoso che a Martino ricorda tanto la prima volta che l’ha visto, al di là di un vetro mentre cazzeggiava con le cuffie e il microfono. “Ora vado che sono un po’ stanco.” </p>
<p>“Ti posso offrire un caffè?” Lo dice, così senza pensare. Non vuole che vada via, ci ha messo troppo tempo per lasciarlo andare dopo solo un paio di minuti.  </p>
<p>Niccolò sembra indeciso prima di rispondere. Quasi stesse pensando al modo in cui rifiutare senza farcelo rimanere male. “Possiamo fare domani? Sono piuttosto stanco, ti lascio il mio numero e ci mettiamo d’accordo.” </p>
<p>Martino abbassa lo sguardo e sospira, del tutto scoraggiato. “Io domani mattina torno a Roma. Ho il treno alle 8 e mezza. Fa niente, magari quando verrai a Roma.” </p>
<p>“Cavolo, mi dispiace... Va bene dai, andiamocelo a prendere adesso sto caffè. Sperando di trovare un bar aperto.” Gli fa cenno di seguirlo. </p>
<p>E Martino lo fa. A malapena si rende conto che Giovanni gli ha mandato un messaggio in cui legge semplicemente “fallo tuo!” che lo fa sorridere. Alla fine nonostante tutte le piccole differenze è sempre il solito Gio. </p>
<p>Trovano un bar, un po’ piccolo ma con un tavolino appartato dove possono sedersi e parlare in tranquillità. Ordinano il caffè e Martino non riesce a trattenere il sorriso. Niccolò è qui davanti a lui, in carne e ossa. E sta bene. Sta bene davvero. Gli sorride mostrando i denti e socchiudendo gli occhi. </p>
<p>“E quindi hai visto il concerto? Sai non ci sono tanti ragazzi giovani che vanno a sentire la musica da camera.” </p>
<p>“Purtroppo non ho trovato i biglietti” mente perché di certo non può dire la verità. “Però volevo farti i complimenti, così sono venuto comunque davanti al teatro.” </p>
<p>“Ah wow, grazie! E sei qui in vacanza?”  </p>
<p>“No, sono arrivato stasera da Roma.” </p>
<p>“Cioè fammi capire, sei venuto da Roma solo per incontrarmi?” Gli chiede, stupito. E spera davvero che quello che gli dirà non lo spaventerà. Chissà se il suo Niccolò si sarà sentito così prima che scoprisse il suo disturbo. La paura di allontanarlo con una semplice, ma allo stesso tempo complicata, informazione su di sé. E ringrazia il sé stesso di due anni fa per aver avuto il coraggio di raggiungerlo su quel terrazzo.  </p>
<p>“In effetti sì... il tuo video mi ha veramente colpito.” </p>
<p>“E domani riparti di già...” Sembra stia parlando più a sé stesso che a lui. </p>
<p>“Ma non sono uno stalker, giuro.” <em> Più o meno </em>, pensa ma non dice, Martino. </p>
<p>Niccolò ride e scuote la testa, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per un momento. “Caspita, sono colpito. Cioè nessuno ha mai fatto una cosa del genere per me. Nemmeno la mia ragazza.” </p>
<p>Il sorriso di Martino si spegne immediatamente. La sua ragazza. Certo che ha una ragazza. Idiota. Come può anche solo aver pensato che il Niccolò di questa dimensione non avesse qualcuno accanto che lo amasse e che lui amasse di rimando. </p>
<p>“Maddalena...” è solo un sussurro, ma Niccolò lo recepisce immediatamente. </p>
<p>“Chi è Maddalena?” </p>
<p>“Non si chiama così la tua ragazza?” </p>
<p>Niccolò lo guarda con una smorfia e scuote la testa. “No... si chiama Carlotta. Cioè non è proprio la mia ragazza, ci stiamo frequentando ma niente di serio ancora.” </p>
<p>Carlotta. Okay questa gli sembra nuova... </p>
<p>“E lei è di Roma? O è di qui?” Chiede riferendosi a Milano. </p>
<p>“È di Milano... e tu? Hai una tipa?”  </p>
<p>Bella domanda. Potrebbe essere la sua occasione per dirgli la verità. E magari capire come fare per tornare al suo mondo. Ma se dicendoglielo, rovinasse tutto? E se Niccolò lo prendesse per uno fuori di testa o credesse che lo stia prendendo in giro? È già difficile così, con le persone che ha accanto, ma per Niccolò è un estraneo. E fa male da morire rendersi conto che questa è la realtà dei fatti. Per Niccolò, Martino non è nessuno, è uno sconosciuto che gli ha fatto i complimenti per come suona. E allora forse, è meglio lasciar perdere. Niccolò sta bene. Niccolò sembra felice, sereno. Ha una persona accanto che lo fa sentire amato e desiderato, vive di musica come ha sempre sognato e si è realizzato. Voleva sapere se stava bene e ora l’ha visto. Se lo deve far bastare. Se lo farà bastare. E magari non tornerà più alla sua realtà, perciò dovrà imparare a vivere in questo mondo così diverso, dovrà imparare a conviverci. E a vivere soprattutto senza Niccolò. Questa è la parte più dura.  </p>
<p>“Ehm... Avevo un ragazzo, ma non è finita bene.” Mormora con la voce spezzata. Si sta trattenendo dal piangere perché non può permettersi di crollare davanti a lui, che ha quel sorriso splendente che curerebbe tutti i mali del mondo, che è così disponibile e dolce e gentile esattamente come lo ricorda e lo ricorderà sempre. </p>
<p>“Mi dispiace. So quanto è dura quando un rapporto finisce. Però mi sembri una bella persona, sicuramente troverai qualcun’altro.”  </p>
<p><em> Però io avevo te. E chiunque altro non sarà mai te. </em> </p>
<p>“Sicuramente...” Ripete lui con un sorriso che non raggiunge gli occhi. “Scusa non volevo intristirti.” Cerca di riprendersi e riprende a bere il caffè, lasciato dimenticato davanti a sé. </p>
<p>Anche Niccolò finisce il liquido nero della tazzina. Poi infila il dito all’interno e se lo bagna con il fondo del caffè rimasto e prende la mano di Martino nella sua, disegnandogli un cuore sul dorso della mano – una scarica elettrica percorre la mano di entrambi e i loro sguardi si legano per un momento. E il ricordo di quando quella prima mattina a casa sua, tra le coperte blu del letto, aveva fatto esattamente la stessa cosa sul suo braccio. </p>
<p>“Perché l’hai fatto?” Chiede, sentendo le lacrime spingere ai lati degli occhi. </p>
<p>“È un portafortuna. Per farti trovare l’amore.” E sorride, come fa sempre quando è orgoglioso di qualcosa. </p>
<p>Martino si guarda la mano e ricaccia indietro le lacrime. “Grazie!”  </p>
<p>Sente lo sguardo fisso di Niccolò su di lui e quando alza gli occhi, nota che non ha più il sorriso sulle labbra. </p>
<p>“Che c’è?” Gli chiede, non capendo il cambio d’umore improvviso. </p>
<p>“Non lo so, ho avuto una specie di déjà vu. Non ci siamo mai visti io e te, prima?” </p>
<p>Altro che essersi visti. Hanno condiviso due anni di vita e chissà quanti altri ne avrebbero avuti se non si fosse ritrovato lì. E non è giusto, per niente. Eppure questa cosa che ha detto... possibile che anche lui sia stato sbalzato lì e abbia perso i ricordi? In fondo anche lui li sta perdendo, se ne rende conto. Altrimenti come potrebbe avere avuto questo déjà vu, come lo ha chiamato lui?  </p>
<p>“Non lo so... cioè magari quando eri a Roma, ci saremmo intravisti e non lo sapevamo.” Ipotizza, restando sul vago. </p>
<p>“Boh, può darsi... ho l’impressione di averti già visto da qualche parte. Chissà magari saremmo diventati amici...” </p>
<p><em> Saremmo stati insieme. </em> </p>
<p>“Probabile... Posso farti una domanda?” </p>
<p>“Certo!” </p>
<p>“Stai bene? Cioè sei felice qui?” Non specifica che il qui che intende lui è in questa dimensione, in questo mondo, in questa realtà. Ma spera che in qualche modo, magari nel profondo, lui capisca cosa voglia dire.  </p>
<p>“Abbastanza. Cioè... faccio il musicista, che è quello che ho sempre voluto fare e vivo a Milano che è una città che amo - “io adoro Milano. Verrò sicuramente a vivere qui” - anche se Roma mi manca, lo ammetto. E i miei colleghi sono anche i miei amici quindi sì, sto bene. Però mi manca avere una persona accanto, qualcuno di serio con cui costruire un rapporto duraturo... a volte mi sento solo, anche in mezzo alla gente.” E rimane assorto per qualche secondo e Martino capisce, lo sa cosa intende, gliel’ha detto tante volte, soprattutto nei momenti di sconforto, quanto quel senso di solitudine lo opprimesse e lo facesse sentire soffocato. “Oddio, non so nemmeno perché ti sto dicendo tutto questo, è stranissimo.” Scuote la testa e si copre la faccia con le mani. </p>
<p>“Sono sempre stato bravo a farti parlare...” Mormora Martino senza rendersi conto di ciò che sta dicendo. </p>
<p>“Cosa?”  </p>
<p><em> Oh no!  </em> </p>
<p>“Niente...”  </p>
<p>Decidono di uscire dal bar. È quasi l’una di notte e sono rimasti a parlare per più di un’ora, come se il tempo si fosse fermato e non ci fossero che loro. Gli ultimi due uomini sulla Terra. E questo deve pur voler dire qualcosa.  </p>
<p>Deve assolutamente provare a riallacciare il rapporto con lui, anche se solo in amicizia, anche se a distanza. Perché meglio così, che non averlo affatto.  </p>
<p>“Senti, lo so che mi hai detto che ti stai frequentando con una, però io parto domani mattina, magari possiamo stare insieme tutta la notte... come amici eh, non ci voglio provare.”  </p>
<p>Tutto pur di riaverlo accanto. </p>
<p>“Non lo so... sei carino, ma tendo ad affezionarmi in uno schiocco di dita e so già che potrei soffrirne...” </p>
<p>“Posso tornare a Milano qualche volta e vederci magari... mi piacerebbe rivederti. Se ti va, ovviamente.” </p>
<p>Niccolò si morde l’interno della guancia e abbassa gli occhi. Non vuole. È talmente palese che si sente un emerito coglione a continuare a chiedergli una possibilità, è patetico. <em> Questo Niccolò non ti vuole, Martino, mettitelo in testa e non insistere. </em> </p>
<p>“Vabbè, non fa niente, dai... era un’idea folle dell’ultimo momento.” Tenta un sorriso impacciato per uscire da quest’impasse. “Comunque sei davvero una bella persona, oltre che un ottimo musicista. Grazie di esserti preso quel caffè con me.”  </p>
<p>Di slancio lo abbraccia e inspira il suo profumo. Sempre lo stesso. Se questa deve essere l’ultima volta, vuole godersi ogni istante e lasciarlo andare definitivamente.  </p>
<p>Niccolò sembra di stucco dal gesto inaspettato di Martino, ma poi senza nemmeno accorgersene, alza le braccia, lo stringe a sé e poggia il mento sulla spalla del ragazzo, chiudendo gli occhi. Una sensazione di calore li avvolge tutto intorno a loro.  </p>
<p>Non sanno per quanto rimangono in quella posizione ma quando si staccano non smettono di sorridersi. Martino non vorrebbe lasciarlo andare. <em> Devi </em>, si impone. E allora si allontana di un passo, perché se rimanesse ancora così, non riuscirebbe ad andarsene.  </p>
<p>“È stato bello conoscerti, Niccolò. Ciao!”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niccolò non dice niente, rimane fermo, impietrito. Lo vede allontanarsi e attraversare la strada. Non si volta nemmeno un momento per salutarlo ulteriormente. Si guarda le mani e ripensa per un attimo a quell’abbraccio e quella sensazione di familiarità, come fosse qualcosa che ha fatto per tanto tempo e che ora stranamente non ricorda. Quell'abbraccio ha risvegliato qualcosa in lui.  </p>
<p>Ma può una persona diventare importante in una sola ora? Soprattutto è davvero solo un’ora che si conoscono? </p>
<p>Non lo sa, sa solo che non può finire così, perché... È stato un abbraccio che sa di <em> casa </em>. Martino sa di casa. E questo non può ignorarlo.  </p>
<p>“Marti!” Lo richiama, sperando che lui senta e si volti, dall’altro lato della strada. E lo fa, con il volto bagnato di lacrime. Perché sta piangendo? E colpa sua? “Facciamolo! Rimaniamo insieme tutta la notte.” Gli urla, aprendo le braccia, pronto ad accoglierlo. </p>
<p>Martino sorride tra le lacrime e si butta in mezzo alla strada, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul ragazzo.  </p>
<p><em> Marti torna qui.  </em>Un urlo nella sua testa. </p>
<p>Ed è un attimo. </p>
<p>Si accorge troppo tardi delle luci di una macchina che sfreccia nella sua direzione. E improvvisamente ricorda quel secondo in cui nella sua realtà un’auto simile l’ha sbalzato in questa vita.  </p>
<p>Chiude gli occhi, aspettando l’urto con l’acciaio, ma qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno, lo afferra dalla pancia e lo trascina indietro fino al marciapiede.  </p>
<p>E quando riapre gli occhi, davanti a sé c’è Niccolò.  </p>
<p>Il suo Niccolò.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FIRST REACTION: SHOCK!<br/>Lo so, tra l'altro questo finisce proprio a cassius... però il prossimo è il finale e quindi dovevo lasciarlo così. Tra l'altro questo è il capitolo di cui sono più soddisfatta perché mi piace proprio come l'ho strutturato 😅🙈<br/>Come vi è sembrato questo Niccolò? E dell'ultima scena che mi dite?<br/>Ovviamente fatemi sapere con un commento se vi va e ci vediamo lunedì prossimo con il finale 😉<br/>Grazie come sempre a tutti per seguirmi in ogni mia folle idea 🙏🏼❤️<br/>Ciaooooo<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="TextRun MacChromeBold SCXW253596472 BCX0">
      <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW253596472 BCX0">
        
      </span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="TextRun MacChromeBold SCXW253596472 BCX0">
      <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW253596472 BCX0">Capitolo 8</span>
    </span>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Si guarda intorno e si ritrova sotto casa sua. La casa sua e di Niccolò. Il pallone che rotola fino al gradino del marciapiede dove è stato trascinato da Niccolò. Le mani del ragazzo sulle sue spalle, mentre riprende fiato. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>È tornato.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>E allo stesso momento in cui era stato sbalzato via.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ma cos’è successo?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Come</em> è successo?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò prende dei respiri profondi e alza lo sguardo per posare gli occhi su di lui. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oddio, Marti mi hai fatto prendere un colpo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Io... che è successo?” Chiede, prendendogli le mani.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zì, sei andato a recuperare il pallone e la macchina tra un po’ te </span>
  <span>pijava</span>
  <span> in pieno” gli risponde Giovanni.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dite che è il caso di chiamare un’ambulanza?” Interviene Luchino, indicando la macchina, finita addosso a un palo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo sto già a fa’” Sente la voce di Elia dietro di lui. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marti che cazzo! Non mi hai sentito mentre ti urlavo di tornare qui?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era lui. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ecco la voce nella sua testa. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era il suo Niccolò che lo richiamava. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Di slancio gli si butta addosso, buttando fuori tutta l’angoscia e la paura di averlo perso per sempre. Sente le braccia del ragazzo avvolgerlo, con quella pressione che conosce così bene. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, sì che ti sentivo...” Mormora direttamente sulla pelle del collo del ragazzo, inspirando il suo profumo. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stai bene?” Niccolò si stacca da lui e gli prende il volto tra le mani. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino annuisce. Le loro fronti si scontrano e Martino chiude gli occhi, finalmente sollevato di averlo di nuovo accanto. Non sa come sia successo, eppure è di nuovo lì, nello stesso punto di cui aveva memoria e non vuole nemmeno indagare su cosa lo ha riportato indietro. È qui. Il suo Niccolò è qui e tanto basta. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Attendono l’arrivo dell’ambulanza e dei carabinieri che prendono i loro dati e li lasciano andare. Si salutano tutti, ognuno torna a casa. E quando entrano nell’ingresso, si tolgono i giacconi pesanti e Martino si ferma al centro e inspira il profumo di casa, sentendosi di nuovo davvero a casa.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Due braccia lo avvolgono da dietro e il mento si poggia sulla sua spalla. Sorride perché non riesce a farne a meno.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tutto bene?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi sei mancato...” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sente il sorriso di Niccolò sul collo e il suo respiro che si infrange sulla pelle. “Sono sempre stato qui...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi è successa una cosa strana” mormora, chiudendo gli occhi, per godersi meglio il calore del corpo di Niccolò, attaccato al suo.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cioè?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino si volta nell’abbraccio e gli prende il volto con le mani. “Vieni, sediamoci.” Si allontana per sedersi sul divano, seguito da Niccolò, che non smette di fissarlo negli occhi.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non so cosa sia stato, se un sogno, un’allucinazione o boh davvero sono stato trasportato via, ma mi sono ritrovato in un mondo in cui tu non c’eri e non ci eravamo mai conosciuti. Per giorni, anzi per settimane, ho fatto di tutto per ritrovarti.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Per un attimo ha paura che Niccolò gli rida in faccia e lo prenda per uno scherzo. Eppure Niccolò non sorride, è serio e continua a guardarlo. “E ci sei riuscito?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino annuisce. “Sì, a un certo punto. Ma tu non sapevi chi fossi.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oddio... un incubo, più che un sogno...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Però mi ha fatto capire una cosa.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cosa?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Io ti amo, così tanto che mi andrebbe bene anche esserti solo amico. Ti ho chiesto se stavi bene ed eri felice e mi hai risposto di sì ed era tutto quello che mi interessava. Anche se non era con me. Avrei rinunciato a te, finché stavi bene.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non riesco a immaginarmelo, sai? Io e te che non stiamo insieme. O che addirittura nemmeno ci conosciamo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Però sarebbe potuto succedere. Potevi non venire al Kennedy o non venire alla radio o chissà cos’altro.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Secondo me a un certo punto della vita, le nostre strade si sarebbero incrociate lo stesso e mi sarei innamorato di te un’altra volta. Anzi sono certo che quel Niccolò avrà cercato il suo Martino e ora saranno insieme, come me e te.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò sorride mentre parla e gli accarezza la guancia, con una delicatezza che pensava di aver perso o di cui si sarebbe potuto dimenticare. Ma non si può dimenticare un amore così, nel quale basta un solo sfioramento delle dita per provocare le emozioni più forti, per far contorcere lo stomaco come mille farfalle impazzite. Martino si appoggia a quella carezza e chiude gli occhi. Si lascia andare e alla fine sente le labbra del ragazzo poggiarsi sulle sue. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quanto gli era mancato il suo bacio. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il suo sapore. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>E tutte le sensazioni lo investono come quella macchina sulla strada ghiacciata. Le mani di Niccolò scendono dal volto più in basso sul primo bottone della sua camicia, quello all'altezza del collo, sempre troppo chiuso. Lentamente apre tutti i bottoni, lasciando scoperta la pelle chiara e piena di lentiggini di Martino; sfiora ogni centimetro, in interminabili attimi di sospensione, senza fretta, senza l’urgenza di dover rubare il tempo al destino. Non ne hanno bisogno. Si spogliano con cura e attenzione a ogni movimento, aumentando sempre di più il desiderio di viversi. Martino ha il cuore a mille, il pensiero che Niccolò sia davvero lì, con il suo sorriso, il suo calore, con la sua passione, che gli divora la faccia, baciando e leccando ovunque. </span>
  
</p>
<p><span>Vorrebbe averlo subito. E allo stesso tempo vorrebbe non affrettare tutto, dopo settimane in cui non era certo nemmeno della sua esistenza. E vuole assaporare ogni singolo momento. Minuto per minuto. Niccolò lo fa stendere e gli sfila i pantaloni, stando bene attento a sfiorare le gambe del ragazzo. Martino apre gli occhi, nonostante sia già completamente perso ed eccitato, osserva il bellissimo uomo che ha di fronte cercando di mantenere un briciolo di lucidità.</span> <br/><span>Niccolò era quello che ha saputo farlo innamorare perdutamente nonostante le sue ferite, i suoi tormenti e lo ha travolto con la sua dolcezza, la sua tenerezza e la sua forza. </span> <br/><span>Un ragazzo bello dentro e fuori. E che ora è qui, davanti a lui, pronto a donarsi completamente. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Lo attira a sé e sente l’eccitazione diffondersi sempre di più tra loro e ben presto il tempo dei preliminari finisce. Entrambi tremano d’impazienza e quando Niccolò entra in lui, Martino si sente rinascere mentre i loro corpi vibrano in sincrono, sempre più veloci, sempre più potenti e sempre più legati.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>E alla fine, dopo un tempo che avrebbe potuto essere fulmineo quanto infinito, vengono assieme, uniti nel corpo e nell’anima. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino chiude gli occhi e rimane lì a crogiolarsi nel calore appagante sprigionato dall’altro. E rimangono così per alcuni minuti, senza parlare, nel silenzio rilassato della stanza buia.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sposami!” È appena un sussurro soffocato. Ma tanto basta.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò alza la testa e gli sorride, con i capelli arruffati e gli occhi stanchi. Lo guarda, cercando di capire se è serio o no. Lo è. E allora l’unica risposta possibile è “sì!” detto con una decisione nella voce che rende tutto più vero. Più reale.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forse non saprà mai cosa è successo in quel preciso momento in strada. Se è stato un sogno. Se è stato trasportato in un universo parallelo per fargli vedere cosa sarebbe successo senza Niccolò, per evitare di darlo per scontato. O magari è stata davvero solo un’allucinazione data dalla paura di quella macchina in corsa che lo avrebbe potuto colpire. La paura di lasciare Niccolò solo in questo mondo, dopo la loro promessa di non essere mai più soli.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ora, però, lì, tra le braccia del ragazzo che ama, che vuole che sia l’unico della sua vita, si rende conto che è inutile chiudersi nei “e se fosse stato così”, “se avessi fatto così”. Bisogna vivere nel presente. E pensare solo a ciò che si ha. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minuto per minuto.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fine...</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando la macchina sfreccia sull’asfalto e Niccolò vede il ragazzo bloccato lì in mezzo alla strada, si slancia di fretta e prendendogli la mano lo tira avanti fino al marciapiede, mentre l’auto strombazza continuando la sua corsa, senza fermarsi. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che è successo?” Chiede Martino, guardandosi intorno spaventato.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò prende un respiro profondo e lo guarda sconvolto. “Hai attraversato la strada senza nemmeno guardare. Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-mi dispiace...” Dice, lo sguardo che ancora vaga da una parte all’altra. “Scusa, ma dove sono?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In che senso?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non ricordo niente...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come ti chiami te lo ricordi?” Chiede a quel punto Niccolò, rendendosi conto che qualcosa è cambiato rispetto al minuto precedente.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, mi chiamo Martino. Tu sei...?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sono Niccolò, è un’ora che parliamo... Non ricordi niente?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino denega con la testa. “Dove siamo? N-non riconosco un cazzo.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò sospira e lo fissa. Sì, questo non è il Martino con cui ha parlato fino a pochi secondi fa. Eppure non può lasciarlo andare via così, spaesato e solo. Se c’è una cosa che sa perfettamente è cosa significa sentirsi soli in mezzo alla gente. “Tranquillo. Siamo a Milano, mi sei venuto a cercare per fare i complimenti per un video in cui suono. Ci siamo andati a prendere un caffè e mi hai chiesto di stare insieme stanotte perché domani torni a Roma.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sono venuto qui da solo?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non lo so...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non mi ricordo niente. L'ultimo ricordo che ho è che stavo facendo una partita di calcio con gli amici e poi boh forse ho sbattuto la testa. E ora sono qui.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Se ti va possiamo stare insieme stanotte e cerchiamo di capire insieme che è successo. Che dici?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martino lo fissa. Ha un’aria familiare ma non ricorda dove l’ha già visto. Forse è solo la sua immaginazione, però il suo sorriso gli procura un senso di calore in mezzo al petto che non sa spiegarsi. È piacevole comunque.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Possiamo ricominciare magari? Io sono Martino.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niccolò gli sorride ancora e gli tende la mano. “Io sono Niccolò. Piacere!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fine (stavolta per davvero)</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ci siamo, questa è la fine della storia... Non so se magari vi ha deluso oppure no, ma l'ho sempre immaginato così... Ma la scena post credit, in stile marvel, che ne pensate? In fondo lascio uno spiraglio di quello che è successo, proprio per permettere di vagare con la mente e immaginare il futuro.<br/>Ovviamente fatemi sapere che ne pensate voi e giuro che accetto anche le critiche.<br/>Chi mi segue su Twitter sa che sto già scrivendo una nuova OS la cui parola chiave è DISTOPIA. Speriamo di riuscirci 😅<br/>Detto questo vi saluto e vi ringrazio per avermi seguito in questa storia 🙏🏼❤️<br/>A presto<br/>Babykit</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*THE BOYS ARE BACK... THE BOYS ARE BACK!" *leggasi come in HSM3 </p>
<p>Sono tornata!!! Ebbene sì, questa storia mi stava frullando in testa da un po' e DOVEVO scriverla... è un po' particolare e so già che adesso mi starete mandando a quel paese 🤣 </p>
<p>Tra l'altro questa è la mia quindicesima storia su questo fandom e non credevo di arrivarci, ma ovviamente questo è grazie a voi 🙏🏼❤️</p>
<p>Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e ci sentiamo al prossimo aggiornamento </p>
<p>Babykit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>